


Life at the Cawfee House

by chiako_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gen, HQBB2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiako_kun/pseuds/chiako_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou gets a summer job working as a barista in a coffee shop. After an entirely disastrous first day he spends the rest of the summer learning how to <i>really</i> make coffee, get along with the grumpy baker, and find his place in the little family that calls the coffee shop their home.</p><p>Basically a slice-of-life coffee shop AU where everyone owns or works in a coffee shop and all the shops have ridiculous puns for names.</p><p>Written for the Haikyuu!! Big Bang for summer 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One, Day One

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically started as an excuse to create the coffee shop AU this fandom didn't have at the time--it was originally supposed to be kagehina fic and somehow instead became 30k words of coffee shop genfic. That being said, as you read you can see as much relationship subtext as is present in the actual manga/anime series, with the ending being a bit more shippy than the rest of the story. 
> 
> General shoutouts for this--
> 
> I started this adventure off with 2 amazing artists who were wonderful and supportive and helped me to flesh out little details I usually don't think about and/or gloss over. 1 of them had to drop out due to school commitments but still helped me out along the way and I can't be thankful enough for that. Their blogs can be found [here](http://kozume-kenma.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://starbuildstrike.tumblr.com/). Please go check them out, they're both awesome and very talented!
> 
> Also a shoutout to my bff/worlds greatest beta Vron.
> 
> My tumblr can be found [here](http://amisgurumis.tumblr.com/) for anyone with any questions/comments or if you just want to swing by and say hi! I love chatting with people and answering questions even though I'm awful at starting conversations. 
> 
> That's all the babbling I'm going to do for now, please enjoy the fic!
> 
> [EDIT/UPDATE! 10/5/14] Artwork has been added with a link to the artists's blog! Please go check it out!

Week One, Day One: It all begins with a bathroom window

 

Hinata stared at the glass door to the cafe. The lights inside were off and the sign on the door said “sorry we’re closed” in cheerful lettering. Sugawara, the manager who had hired him had told him to arrive at 5:30 the next morning and somebody would be there to let him in and show him around, but it was definitely 5:45 and nobody was there. He could see a little bit of a light shining out from the open door frame behind the counter, but there was definitely nobody in the front of the building.

 

“Shit!” He lifted a leg to kick at the side of the door, but thought better of it before his foot actually made contact. He leaned in close to the glass, and knocked several times as he peered in.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Hinata sighed again and started to shuffle away from the door, heading towards the back of the building to see if there was a delivery entrance that might be unlocked or have somebody inside within hearing distance.

 

A few minutes later he had found out that the back entrance was in fact, locked. He groaned in frustration and started to trudge to the front of the building again. His last salvation came in the form of a high window he hadn’t noticed the first time around with a pair of trash cans underneath it. He carefully climbed onto one of them after testing the lid, and gave the window a halfhearted shove. He nearly pitched backwards onto the street when the window swung open easily.

 

“Jackpot!” Hinata punched the air in victory, then grabbed the windowsill and hauled himself up and over, falling heavily to the bathroom floor. The sound echoed around the tiny room and he froze for a moment before remembering that he didn’t need to be quiet because he belonged there.

 

He stretched out his hands before him and shuffled carefully across the dark room to prevent running into anything because he couldn’t see anything in the faint light filtering through the window. He found a doorknob without mishap and pulled the door open quickly so he could walk out onto the cafe’s main floor.

 

He turned a slow circle, surveying the room as he did, then turned and vaulted over the counter. His feet hit the floor with a slap and he turned quickly to look at the room again, this time from what would soon be his new position. After a few more moments he slid down the counter towards the machines, running a hand slowly over what he thought was the espresso maker (it didn’t look anything like the one he was used to using at all!) his smile getting larger as he picked up a mug from the top.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Hinata jumped and spun around, pressing himself back against the machine. He heard the mug he was holding clatter to the floor as he stared at the person who had come up behind him.

 

He was tall, dark haired, and had flour smudges all the way up to his elbows and liberally streaked across the front of his black apron.   
  
“I said, what do you think you’re doing?” As the man began to stalk closer, and Hinata started sliding to the side to get away from him.

 

“I uh--I’m Hinata, I’m supposed to be--”  
  
“I don’t care what you think you’re supposed to be doing. I don’t know you and you don’t work here, and if you think you’re going to get away with stealing from us you’d better think again.”

 

Hinata’s back hit the corner of the counter, and with no other method of escape available to him as the man continued to come closer Hinata turned and prepared to jump over it and escape.

 

Something slammed into the back of his head and he froze as he watched bag of coffee beans explode and scatter across the counter and the floor around him. A moment later his arms were wrenched behind him and he was shoved forward against the counter. “I know you’re a thief and I’m going to call the police and I hope they throw you in jail for a long time,” the man growled from behind him.

 

“I’m not a thief, I work here!” He tried to shove back against the body behind him but the man wasn’t budging.  
  
“Try again bastard”

 

“Hey--!”   
  
“Ossu! Good morning!” Hinata and the man behind him froze and turned to look at the man who was walking through the door. “Kageyama, I don’t suppose you saw an orange haired kid hanging around outside, did you?” He walked closer and his eyes finally settled on the two of them, causing him to slow to a halt as he stared.

 

“Tanaka-san, you have excellent timing. I need you to call the police, I caught a thief trying to break in.”

 

The newer man, Tanaka, was still staring at them, his mouth hanging open slightly. He slowly took a step backwards. “Kageyama, I don’t know you learned at college, but that’s not how we treat newcomers.”

 

The hands around Hinata’s wrists tightened. “What?”

 

Tanaka sighed, running a hand across his buzzed hair. “Kageyama, meet the new part-timer, Hinata. Hinata, this is Kageyama, our baker.”

 

There was a beat of silence, than two opposing voices exclaimed “What?” at the same time.

 

**

 

Tanaka had laughed himself to tears by the time Hinata finished recounting the story of how he had gotten into the building and what had happened prior to Tanaka’s arrival.

 

“Do you have any idea what it looked like when I walked in?” Tanaka asked, slapping the table as his laughter echoed around the room. Hinata frowned at him, and Tanaka sat up long enough to continue. “It looked like he had caught you and was going to give you some “punishment” if you know what I mean.”

 

“Wh-what? N-no, it’s not like that!” Hinata felt himself turn bright red at mere suggestion.

 

Tanaka’s laughter cut off suddenly, and he leaned in close, beckoning for Hinata to do the same. “I don’t care what you’re into, and nobody else who works here does either, but I want no part in whatever might be going on between you and Kageyama. I only have eyes for Kiyoko-san!” 

“We just met!”

 

“Tanaka!”

 

Hinata and Tanaka both whipped their heads around to see Sawamura (the owner Hinata had only met briefly) walking through the door. “Tanaka, it’s almost time to open and it doesn’t look like you’ve got anything ready to go! What were you doing for the last forty-five minutes?”

 

“Daichi-san, I’ve got the greatest story for you, just let me tell you first and then I’ll get everything ready to go.”

 

“You’re supposed to be showing Hinata how we open the cafe, and nothing is ready to go! We can’t disappoint the morning customers Tanaka!”

 

Tanaka leaned in close, holding a hand between Sawamura and his mouth. “Don’t worry about him, he gets angry at us all the time but he’s all bark and no bite.” He turned back to Sawamura. “I’m on it boss! We’ll get everything opened in a flash and everything’ll be ready to go by the time the first person walks through the door.”

 

“You had better, Tanaka.” Sawamura was smiling at them mildly, and Hinata felt a chill run down his spine. Tanaka shoved him to the side, not turning away from Sawamura as he ushered Hinata behind the counter and into the back. They had only gone a few steps into the kitchen when Tanaka stopped him and continued into what looked like a storage area. He was in and out quickly enough and came out with an apron that he tossed to Hinata.

 

“Put this on.”

 

“Is Sawamura-san always that scary?” Hinata obediently put the apron on and started to tie it around his waist.

 

“Nah, not unless we’re messing around instead of working and Suga-san isn’t present.”

 

“Suga..?”

 

“Gray hair, brown eyes, Sugawara who hired you? He knows how to defuse any situation. C’mon, we need to go open the cafe!” Tanaka grabbed his arms and tugged him into the storage room next door. “Grab some napkins and let’s go!”

 

The next ten minutes was a whirlwind of learning how to arrange the tables, getting chairs ready to go, making sure condiments and napkin dispensers were filled and restocked, and getting the machines started up and running. Tanaka wasn’t actually allowed to touch any of the machines except the coffee maker to fill the pots of plain coffee (a fact he seemed to be quite proud of for some reason). He was allowed to touch the on switch on the other machines, and that was it.

 

By the time Tanaka flipped the sign to open at six-thirty there were a few customers waiting outside who eagerly pushed through the door as soon as it was unlocked.

 

Hinata tucked himself into a corner behind the counter and watched for a couple of minutes before he saw Sawamura motioning for him. “Hinata, come over here. I want you to get a feel for how things work, we’ll see what you can do after the morning rush quiets down, alright?”

 

Hinata nodded and moved to press against the counter between the register and the coffee machine so he was right next to Sawamura. The next few hours flew past, and Hinata tried to keep things straight in his mind as interacted with customers and tried to watch Sawamura at as he brewed coffee, mixed drinks and loaded finished orders onto the pick up counter.

 

Shortly into the shift he and Sawamura were joined by Sugawara, the man who had mostly conducted Hinata’s interview; he took the place behind the register so Sawamura could stop switching between both jobs. The two of them shooed Tanaka away to start delivering orders to tables for who had decided to stay in the cafe and eat.

 

At one point Sugawara pulled Hinata over and started walking him through how the register worked. The way it worked wasn’t too different from the one at the diner Hinata had worked at in high school, and Hinata would mostly have to learn which keys did what.

 

By the time he was starting to get the into rhythm and had even managed to take a few orders on his own, the stream of customers dried up as quickly as it had started and Hinata was manning a register for a completely empty store.

 

He blinked in surprise and took a quick look around the room to make sure he wasn’t missing anyone.

 

Something clapped down on his shoulder and Hinata froze, turning slowly to see Sawamura behind him, smiling widely. “Good job this morning. This is about the time the morning crowd clears out, and we’ve got a little while to restock and clean before lunch.”

 

Hinata nodded quickly. “Yeah, it was like this at the diner too!”  

 

Sawamura nodded. “Suga, good work this morning with Hinata. Why don’t you go see if Kageyama needs anything else, and I’ll see what we can do up here.”

 

Sugawara smiled in return, patting Hinata’s shoulder as he walked by. “Alright Daichi. Don’t actually get started without me, hmm?”

 

Sawamura nodded, nudging Hinata until he was standing in front of the slightly coffee spattered but still impressive coffee machine.

 

“This is Coach Ukai. He came with the store when I bought it and was the one we all learned the fine art of coffee brewing from. He’s a little challenging to get working at first but hasn’t led us wrong once we got used to his quirks.”

 

Hinata nodded quickly and looked at the machine in wonder for a moment. “...but coach?”

 

Sawamura’s cheeks colored slightly as he looked pointedly at the drip tray. “We may have jokingly named it after our high school sports coach.” He reached out to pat the side of the machine lovingly, then punched Hinata gently on the shoulder again. “Give it a try, show us what you can make alright? Feel free to use anything we’ve got.”

 

Hinata grinned, looking over the counter and taking a quick stock of what flavors and milks he had to choose from, and where the clean utensils were. He grabbed a cup, sliding it onto drip tray and took a long moment to look over the buttons. They were very different from the ones he was used to and he continued to stare at them for perhaps longer than should have been necessary to figure out what they meant.

 

He was vaguely aware of Sawamura stepping away to have a quiet conversation with Sugawara, and after another moment of consideration he decided to just press the red button and hope it worked.

 

The machine clicked and whirred, and a stream of hot water dripped out into the cup. Hinata grumbled and pressed a different button and the steamer on the side started to hiss. There was, however, no espresso produced.

 

He punched the red button again and watched as more hot water dripped out into his cup, splashing over the sides of the overfilled cup at the end.

 

“Hinata-kun, what are you doing?”

 

Hinata turned his head around, eyes wide. “The espresso isn’t coming out of the machine even though I’m pressing the brew button.”

 

Sawamura’s mouth dropped open and Sugawara laughed nervously. Sawamura whipped around to look at him, teeth clicking together audibly as he snapped it shut. “What does he mean the espresso isn’t coming out? He should know--”

 

“Daichi I think we need to talk for a moment, come here.” Sugawara grabbed his arm and dragged the owner away through the door to the kitchen, while Sawamura continued to ask him what the hell his newest employee meant when he wasn’t using the machine properly to begin with.

 

The door clicked shut and while the noise was muffled Hinata could definitely tell that the voices coming from inside were raised.

 

“Idiot.” Hinata turned to stare at Kageyama who was glaring back at him.

 

“What?”   
  
“You’re an idiot. Move.” He didn’t actually wait for Hinata to move, and instead shoved him out of the way in order to grab something out of a water bucket. He cranked a machine next to Hinata to fill it with grounds and then picking up a jar and adding a shake of the powder inside to it. He stepped on Hinata’s foot as he moved back to the machine, pressing the ground down and then slotting it into place in the machine, pausing onto the turn and glare at Hinata again before slowly dumping his cup of water out and tossing it to the side into the pile of dirty dishes. He turned back around and put a fresh cup in its place, then made a very showy motion of pressing the red button. A moment later espresso started dripping into the cup.

 

Kageyama turned around again, pointed exaggeratedly at his cup. “Stuuuuu-pid.”

 

Hinata opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted from a buzzer coming from the kitchen.

 

Kageyama snorted. “Don’t touch my coffee.” He shoved into Hinata again as he passed by, then disappeared into the other room.

 

“It’s espresso, stuuuuu-pid.” Hinata replied too late to be heard, sticking his tongue out at the doorway.

 

He stood alone, fiddling with the hem of his apron for a few seconds as he listened to the still raised voices from the office. He glanced at the cup of espresso then back at the kitchen, then back to the cup. He glared at the cup, then stepped closer and leaned in to take a sniff of the espresso. He stepped back, then shimmied to the side to grab a hot beverage cup. He looked around the restaurant again, seeing onto a single table occupied and not a single actual employee in sight.

 

He moved to the side again and pumped a flavor syrup into the cup. There was a thump from the kitchen, but nobody came out so he did it again and then added a second and then a third.

 

Hinata turned back to the machine and grabbed the espresso and dumped it in then grabbed a spoon and stirred it up quickly. He looked up again to make sure nobody was around, only to find Tanaka a few inches away, leaning at a dangerous angle over the counter and watching him intently. He jumped back, quick reflexes somehow saving him from bathing his hand in steaming espresso.

 

“Watcha doing?”

 

Hinata grumbled. “Proving to Kageyama that I can make coffee.”

 

Tanaka grinned. “He’s going to be so angry that you touched his things. He doesn’t let anyone make coffee for him because nobody can quote “do it right” unquote.”

 

Hinata froze, glancing quickly between the espresso in his hand and Tanaka several times..

 

Tanaka grinned. “Milk’s in the little fridge behind you.”

 

Hinata turned around, grabbing a bottle of milk out of the fridge and pouring some into a metal cup. He had accidently found the steamer during his earlier mishap and so knew which button turned it on.

 

“So what are you making?”

 

“A macchiato. And if he hates it then it serves him right for being an asshole.”

 

Tanaka laughed, leaning in even more to watch as Hinata finished the drink. He grabbed a toothpick to drag the brown lines a little deeper into the foam until even a child would have been able to tell that the picture was a hand with the middle finger proudy extended upward.

 

He put it down on the counter, smiling proudly as Tanaka peered at the drink and then started laughing uproariously. He even went so far as to point and wave his arm in it’s direction, tears in his eyes as he continued laughing through the last customer leaving the cafe with an uncomfortable looks on her face.

 

“Tanaka what the hell is going on out here?” Kageyama stomped out of the kitchen, freezing when he saw Hinata at the counter with the drink between them. Tanaka’s laughter cut off suddenly as Kageyama scowled at the two of them.

 

“Is that my coffee? What the hell did you do to it?”

 

Hinata smiled at him sweetly. “I made you a drink.” He reached out to offer the drink to Kageyama, only to have Kageyama grab the cup and snatch it away before he could even touch it.

 

“I can’t believe you think it’s okay to ruin my coffee when you can’t even brew an espresso on your own.” He scowled down at the drink, his expression confused for a moment before switching to an absolutely murderous one when he looked back up at Tanaka and Hinata.

 

“You think this is funny? The only thing worse than your your shitty foam art is probably how it tastes.” He punctuated the statement by taking a long sip of the drink, face already screwed as if he was prepared to spit it back out again.

 

The scowl dropped off his face a moment later. Kageyama’s nose twitched, and he took another sip, then looked several times between Hinata and the cup. “What.”

 

“What?” Hinata looked at the cup too.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“This. Make this.” Kageyama shook the cup at him, causing some of the liquid to slosh over the side onto his hand.

 

“Uh.” Hinata glanced to the side, hand coming up to to run nervously through his hair. “Two pumps cinnamon, one pump vanilla, one pump caramel, steamed soy milk?”

 

Kageyama didn’t even appear to be listening as turned and disappeared back into the kitchen. Something clattered heavily to the ground followed by the sound of metal scraping on metal.

 

“What’s going on out here?”

 

Hinata turned to stare wide eyed at Sugawara and Sawamura, who had come out of the office without anybody noticing. “Tanaka why aren’t you doing your job? I don’t pay you to be constantly reminded that you that you need to work at least half the time you’re in this building. What in the world is that racket?”

 

Kageyama reappeared in the kitchen doorway, a crazed look in his eyes as he held the coffee cup in one hand and a pastry on a plate in the other. “Good.” He swiftly moved closer, shoving the cup at Sawamura’s chest and the plate into Sugawara’s. “Try these, together.”

 

Sawamura looked down at the cup somewhat suspiciously. “What is--is that coffee flipping us off?” 

Hinata jumped, back going stiff. “Oh ah--that’s not for you I didn’t mean it--”

 

“That’s not important right now.” Kageyama shook the cup, causing a few drops of coffee to splatter onto Sawamura’s shirt. “Try the coffee with my pastry. Now.”

 

Hinata watched nervously as the managers gave each other a loaded glance, but each tried a bite of the pastry then took a few sips of the coffee. He flicked his eyes nervously from Kageyama’s face to theirs, trying to read their expressions. All he was getting was that Kageyama had a drop of foam on his upper lip and everyone looked way too grim for a coffee tasting. Sawamura put the drink down on the counter and Sugawara followed suit with the pastry. He turned to smile at Hinata.

 

“That was very good Hinata-kun. You made it?”

 

Hinata nodded rapidly, then he froze and instead began motioning quickly between Kageyama and himself. “I uh, sort of stole his espresso to make it, but I mixed it?”

 

Sawamura was nodding through the statement, turning back to Sugawara. “I think we’re going to table that entire discussion.”

 

Sugawara smiled widely. “Can I say I told you so now, or would you like me to wait for a few hours?”

 

Sawamura ignored him, turning back to Hinata. “Welcome to the team, Hinata-kun. Learning to operate the Coach will take time, but if you keep mixing drinks like that we can take the time to let you develop your skills.”

 

Hinata grinned and suddenly Kageyama was in front of him, leaning in closer than Hinata was necessarily comfortable with. He looked directly into Hinata’s eyes and added, “You just keep making drinks and I’ll make sure they have pastries to perfectly complement them.” He turned, pointing at Sawamura. “We’ll definitely win in the end of summer street festivals contests with his coffee and my cooking.”

 

Sugawara and Sawamura just nodded at him, and he was gone without a goodbye when something started dinging in the kitchen.

 

“Heeey Hinata, welcome to the team!” Tanaka clapped him hard on the shoulder, shaking him a couple times before letting go. “I’ll make sure to teach you everything you need to know about working the front, you gotta start there before they let you be a barista all the time.  You can just call me Tanaka-senpai, yeah?”

 

Hinata turned his full smile on Tanaka. “Tanaka-senpai!”

 

“Wait wait.” Tanaka held up a hand, his expression grave. “Say it again, this time with feeling.”   
  
“Tanaka-senpai!”

 

“Now this time ask me to teach you everything I know.” 

“Tanaka-senpai, please--”

 

“Tanaka, back to work now!”

 

 


	2. Week One, Day Two

Week One, Day Two: in which our protagonist once again fails to make proper coffee beverages

 

Hinata arrived the next day to find that not only the lights were all on in the cafe, but Tanaka was standing at the door and waiting to throw it open for him as he approached.

 

“Welcome! Your favorite senpai is here and ready to teach you today!”

 

Hinata grinned. “Thanks Tanaka-senpai.”

 

“No worries Hinata!” He received a hearty slap across the back as he stepped into the cafe, stumbling forward as Tanaka laughed behind him. “Go get your apron on and we’ll get the place set up before we have to open the door to the slavering hordes.”   
  
“Hordes..?”

 

“Apron! Then I’ll teach you all about the fine art of napkin restocking.”

 

“Yes!” Hinata moved quickly around the counter, pausing for a moment behind the counter to listen to Kageyama banging around the kitchen. He grabbed his apron from the hooks on the wall where they all hung, then ducked back under the counter and moved to stand in front of Tanaka who was standing at the other end of the counter with a tower of packaged napkins beside him.

 

“Are you ready Hinata? Today begins your journey into the wonderful world of this cafe. Today you will begin to build the foundation on which the rest of your job here will erected.” He stopped to snicker for a moment, then continued. “First things first. Napkin holders and place settings. Go go go!”

 

Hinata found himself suddenly shoved away from the counter with a stack of napkins in his arms.

 

“But wait Tanaka-senpai, don’t you have to--”

 

“You learn by doing, young grasshopper. So hop to it!” Tanaka snickered to himself again.

 

“But--”

 

“Also I know you worked at a fast food joint before this so I know that you know how to restock napkins. I’ll take care of getting condiments out, you do the rest.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Hinata moved around the tables quickly, popping dispensers open and shoving napkins inside, and soon enough he was back to the front of the store with most of his packages still in his arms.

 

“Alright, now that we’ve gotten the grunt work out of the way we get to do the fun stuff--restock the coffee fixings!” 

Hinata’s eyes lit up as he scrambled around the counter towards where the syrups and sweeteners were stored. He was quickly yanked back by the collar of his shirt and shoved behind Tanaka. “Senpais first, young one. I need to show you want to do.” He marched proudly for the few steps between the end of the counter and the coffee stuff, then stopped. He motioned widely to the jars before them. “We now have to check how much is in these bottles. If anything’s less than a quarter full we need to grab more from overstock because we’re probably going to run out in the middle of the morning rush if we don’t.” Then Tanaka took a step back. “So get to it. I’ll be here watching to correct you if you do aaaaanything wrong.”

 

Hinata sighed but got to work, picking up each bottle and container and peering at it closely to see which ones needed restocking. He had a neat pile on the counter beside him when he finally turned to ask Tanaka’s opinion on something, only to find that Tanaka wasn’t there.

 

A quick glance around the room put him at the kitchen door, waving rapidly through the opening doorway. “Kageyama. Hey Kageyama. Kageyama, hey.”

 

He heard a response of “What?” over the clattering of a baking tray.

 

“I know you’re very busy right now, oh great king of the kitchens, but do you think you could spare a reject for a poor, starving part-timer?”

 

Hinata heard something thump heavily on the counter, and then watched in wonder as a muffin flew out of the doorway and slammed into Tanaka’s forehead. His mouth dropped open as it then flew straight up in the air and then fell down into Tanaka’s waiting mouth. The man reached up and pulled it out, chewing at the large bite he had taken when he grabbed it out of the air. “Thanks Kageyama. Excellent aim as always.”

 

“Leave me alone and do your job!”

 

Tanaka sprayed crumbs across the counter as he laughed. He turned around, still laughing to himself as he walked back to where Hinata was waiting. “These the ones we need extras of?”

 

Hinata nodded quickly. “Awesome. You work quick newbie. Lemme show you where the coffee supplies room is, and then we should be good to go right on time.”

 

Hinata followed Tanaka to the back, taking a quick detour through the kitchens to a stock room. One wall was stacked high with bags of flour and sugar and other baking supplies, the other had bags and bags of coffee beans and shelves with larger containers of syrups. “Alright.” Tanaka picked through the stacks with a ease that spoke of having learned the hard way what organizational method was used. He handed things off to Hinata, who managed to balance everything in his arms, very carefully.

 

“Alright, back to the front and we’ll get everything put away, Suga-san and the captain should be here?”

 

“The Captain?” Hinata stumbled after Tanaka as he exited the room, trying his best not to run into anything that he couldn’t see around the stack of supplies in his arms.

 

“Yeah, Daichi-san. He’s the captain because he’s the leader of the crazy crew here.”

 

They crossed through the kitchen door to the front and he heard someone say, “Honestly Tanaka, we had the conversation about no hazing, I remember it,” and then Sugawara was scooping half of the things out of his arms and carrying them to the counter to be put away. “If Hinata-kun manages to hurt himself because he can’t see and you’ve been treating him like your pack mule I’m going to cut your hours.”

 

“But he’s my kouhai! It’s supposed to be like that.”

 

Sugawara turned around, smiling. “This isn’t high school Takana, there are no senpai and kouhai, just co-workers who need to keep this restaurant running smoothly.” He started taking things out of Hinata’s arms and putting them on the counter. “Tanaka get those refilled, I’m going to go open the doors. Tanaka put your apron on and try to smooth out some of those wrinkles in your shirt too.”

 

“The wrinkles are part of my character!” Tanaka called after him even as he smoothed a hand down his front and tugged the white collared shirt slightly straighter.

 

“We’re not a maid cafe Tanaka, you don’t have a character!” Sugawara called back, visage shifting immediately after he unlocked the door and welcomed the first customers into the cafe.

 

He let the door fall shut behind them and moved back to the counter. “Hinata-kun, I’m going to get us through the first few customers and then I’ll have you take over register for the morning, alright?”

 

Hinata grinned and replied, “Yes sir!” and stepped up behind him for a quick refresher on the machine.

 

From there the morning turning into a whirlwind of taking orders, taking money, greeting and sending customers off, and trying to remember to smile constantly.

 

Sawamura appeared the moment the order line was starting to back up, and Hinata had his eyes glued on him every free second he had, watching as he expertly brewed and mixed drinks beside Sugawara. He managed to smile and laugh with the customers in the pick-up line while he did it all, never missing a beat in his work.

 

When the line finally died off and when Hinata called next nobody stepped up to order, he allowed himself to collapse forward onto the counter with a loud sigh. “Register is so exhausting, aaaah.” He closed his eyes and let the coolness of the counter seep into his skin, ignoring the fact that he could feel his cheek sticking to a bit of spilled coffee residue.

 

“Hinata-kun, can you watch things for a moment?”

 

“Suuuure.” He waved a hand behind him to show he had heard Sugawara’s request, and stayed where he was.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Hinata shot up, pasting on his best smile as he did. He quickly wiped a towel over the counter, hoping the guests wouldn’t notice the slight outline of his face that remained.

 

“Sorry about that, can I take your order?”

 

The blonde man standing on other side smirked at him. “It’s cute that you want to help out, but can you get your daddy out here so he can actually make my coffee?”

 

Hinata’s mouth dropped open. “I’m in college!”

 

“Lying isn’t an attractive look in youngsters,” the man replied, peering past Hinata to see if anyone else was behind the counter.

 

Kageyama walked out of the kitchen and headed straight to the coffee machine at that moment. He started something brewing, concentrated entirely on watching the espresso drip out of the machine until the guest rapped a knuckle on the counter. He turned to look, glare sharpening when he saw who it was. “What do you want?”

 

The guest inclined his head toward Hinata. “I’d like somebody who actually works here to take my order.”

 

Kageyama turned back to his coffee. “He works here.” Without looking away from the machine Kageyama waved a hand at his apron. “You don’t get one of those without being on the payroll.”

 

The guest snorted. Hinata clenched a fist and let it go slowly, then took a deep breath. “I can at least take your order and get somebody else--”

 

A door swung shut at the other end of the counter and Hinata craned his neck around to see that Sugawara had come out of the office and was walking towards the register.

 

“Ah? Tsukishima-san, Yamaguchi-san, good to see both of you, it’s been a little while, hasn’t it?” Sugawara slid into place beside Hinata, placing a careful hand on his shoulder. “I see you’ve met Hinata-kun. He’s our newest part-timer, he just started yesterday.”

 

Hinata watched somewhat gleefully as the smirk fell off of the blond’s (Tsukishima? Yamaguchi?) face. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him because that would just be counterproductive to his point.

 

“Is something wrong Tsukishima-san?”

 

The blond shook his head slowly. “Nothing you can do anything about Suga-san.”

 

Hinata could hear a scraping noise come from Kageyama who was still at the machine, but he was too busy watching the fallout from the rude customer to see exactly what he was doing.

 

“I assume you two will be getting your usual orders today?” Sugawara nudged Hinata to the side to take his place at the register. He continued talking quietly with the customers as he wrote orders on the side of their cups and passed them to the side to be made.

 

Hinata grabbed them and glanced at the orders on the side, then slid down to see if he could get anything ready. He was surprised to find a steaming cup of espresso and a full fresh pot of coffee waiting, while Kageyama was nowhere in sight.

 

Grinning to himself, he started pumping syrups into the cups and mixing drinks. He barely registered Kageyama coming back out of the kitchen and sliding a plate onto the pickup counter. He had the drinks up next to them a moment later and rang the bell to indicate to the customers that they were ready--he was sure to scowl right back at Tsukishima as he took his drink and marched off to a table. His much quieter companion did mumble a quick thank you before taking the other beverage and pastry and moving after him.

 

Hinata wiped the counter down quickly then shuffled back over to Sugawara behind the register.

 

“Is he always like that?” he whispered, leaning in close.

 

“Hm? Tsukishima-san? He’s just testing you, don’t worry too much about it.” Sugawara smiled gently, shaking his head. “He’s not a bad person, just a little...prickly?”

 

“Eeeeeh?” Tanaka slid into place across the counter from them, leaning on one elbow. “Suga-san stop being so nice. Tsukishima’s a great customer but he doesn’t actually like anyone except for you and Yamaguchi.” He turned, waving a hand above his head at the pair of men across the room. “Right grumpypants? Nice to see you back asshole!”

 

“Tanaka!” Sugawara exclaimed, reaching across the counter to grab his ear.

 

“Don’t talk about Tsukki like that Tanaka! You can forget about getting a tip today that’s for sure!” Yamaguchi yelled back, making a very quick, very impolite gesture back across the room before any of the other customers could see.

 

“You love me talking like this, it’s part of my charm! Ah ah--ouch okay I’ll stop talking Suga-san, just let go!”

 

Sugawara gave one final twist of his ear and released him, and Tanaka took a few steps away from the counter before he rubbed at the side of his head. “You’re so mean to me, Suga-saaaaan.”

 

Sugawara rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “If you didn’t act like a child I wouldn’t have to treat you like one. Go wipe down the tables before your shift ends, you’re off in ten.”

 

Tanaka’s eyes lit up. “Awright!” He jumped to it and started moving around the room, wiping down tables with a single minded vigor.

 

Hinata felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he jumped, turning around to see that Sawamura had at some point come up behind him and was smiling at him.

 

“Hinata, let’s have another try at teaching you how the machine actually works, and we’ll see what you can come up with yeah?”

 

Hinata’s eyes lit up and he nodded rapidly. “Yeah definitely! Can we please?”   
  
Sawamura laughed, releasing his shoulder and stepping to the side. “The sooner the better. Now watch what I do and then do what I do, got it?”

 

Hinata nodded, watching like a hawk and slowly leaning in closer as Sawamura showed him the steps to brewing the espresso, and then the coffee. He repeated the process in his head a few times, trying to commit it to memory.

 

“Alright Hinata-kun, why don’t you brew up an espresso and make something up for us to try?”

 

“I want it!” he heard Tanaka shout from across the room. Hinata watched as Sawamura and Sugawara exchanged shrugs, then Sawamura motioned back to the machine.

 

Hinata went through the steps as he remembered, grind the coffee and pressing the grounds down, putting them into the machine and hitting what he thought was the right button. It certainly brewed a beverage but the machine just didn’t sound quite the same as when Sawamura or Kageyama did the same.

 

Still, Hinata pressed on, mixing in syrup and steamed milk; he lifted the drink and sniffed it and it didn’t smell like a completely right end product but he slid what he had made across the counter anyway.

 

Tanaka reached across and grabbed it, taking a few deep gulps of the hot beverage before Hinata could warn him that something wasn’t quite right about it. Tanaka pulled the cup away from his mouth and coughed a few times before leaning over to take a few deep breaths. He straightened up a second later banged heavily on his chest, his eyes watering.

 

“Wow,” he croaked, putting the cup back down on the counter. “That’s strong stuff. Bet Noya-san would love it.” He looked at the drink contemplatively, then reached for it again.

 

Hinata jumped forward, snatching it away before he could. “No wait! It’s not as good as it could be, I knew that and I didn’t say anything and I’m sorry!”

 

“Hm?” Sawamura reached for the drink, pulling it gently out of Hinata’s hands. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well, when you use the machine it makes a certain ‘fwoosh’ and it didn’t do that for me. It didn’t even make the ‘fweee’ it does when Kageyama is using it and then it didn’t smell right at the end either and it just wasn’t right.”

 

“What?”

 

Hinata felt something bump the back of his head, and Kageyama pushed past him a half second after. “Don’t use explanations that don’t make sense to everyone you idiot. Just say you didn’t load the machine quite right and call it a day.” He slid a paper bag across the counter toward Tanaka. “You’re leaving, right? I’ll give you these if you won’t bother me tomorrow morning when I’m busy.”

 

Tanaka snatched up the bag and looked inside, crowing gleefully when he saw the contents. “These are nee-san’s favorites Kageyama! She’ll love that you gave me some today!” He bent his legs and opened his arms as if to spring across the counter to hug Kagayama.

 

Kageyama took a quick step away from the counter to get himself out of Tanaka’s range. “It’s not a gift, it’s a bribe to get you to leave me alone.”

 

“Uh huh, whatever you say Kageyama.” Tanaka pulled out a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

“Tanaka get going or you’ll be late for your shift at your next job.” Sugawara made a shooing motion toward the door.

 

“Yeah whatever mom. I’ll get out of here, I can tell when I’m not wanted.” Tanaka laughed as he turned and walked out, waving over his shoulder as he walked out of view of the front windows.

 

Hinata watched him go, staying quiet for a few moments. “Sugawara-san? Can I ask you something?”

 

Sugawara nodded as he popped the register drawer open and started to count the money. “Of course.”

 

“What exactly is Tanaka’s job?”

 

“Ah.” Sugawara laughed quietly. “We’re not exactly sure. Noya-san recommended him when we first opened, said he could do anything we needed. That apparently meant anything except being a barista which is what we intended to hire him to do. But it didn’t matter much because he fills in the gaps we didn’t even know existed, and he keeps the place lively which is something we needed.”

 

“That’s awesome.” Hinata looked back out the window for a moment. “Sugawara-san, an I ask you something else?” 

“Sure. But first,” he put down the money was counting and reached out to flick Hinata on the nose. “You can stop calling me Sugawara-san. We’re not so much about formality here. Just Suga’s fine and makes me sound less like somebody’s father.”

 

“Ah--okay! Suga-san then.” Hinata said it just to try it out and grinned when he did. “Suga-san. It fits you.”

 

“Of course it does, I wouldn’t let everyone call me it if it didn’t.” Sugawara went back to counting money with a small smile on his face.

 

“Hey.” Hinata jumped and whirled around to find Kageyama standing behind him.

 

“Hey Kageyama.” Hinata willed his heart to stop pounding as the taller man stood and glared at him.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow morning?”

 

“Ah…” Hinata glanced to the side at Sugawara. “I have a shift so I’ll be here working.”

 

“No, before that.”

 

“Uh...sleeping?” Hinata shrugged.

 

“I get here at four to start baking. Get here at the same time and you can practice making drinks with me.”

 

“Really?” Hinata’s eyes lit up. “I can really do that?”

 

Kageyama snorted and waved a hand in the air between them. “If you’re going to be stupid about it I’m going to retract my offer.”

 

“Ah no!” Hinata jumped forward and grabbed his hand. “Please let me come and practice!”

 

Kageyama snorted and pulled his hand out of Hinata’s. “I’ll even make sure to let you in this time.”

 

Sugawara laughed quietly from beside them. “I can just imagine if Tanaka was here he’d be complaining about how crazy the two of you are for wanting to start so early.” He closed the register and pulled out his phone where he started to type on the keypad. “But I’m sure he’d love to be here to taste test for you, as that’s in his job description now.” Sugawara waited for a moment and they all listened as his phone pinged to let him know he had a new message. “He says he’ll be here.” 

“He’s the best!” Hinata threw his hands up and hopped a couple of times in place. “Best senpai!”

 

Kageyama snorted and turned around. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Don’t forget.” 

“As if I could!” Hinata yelled back.

 

“Hinata-kun?” Hinata glanced to the side at Suga who was smiling at him again. “I look forward to what you two come up with.” 

Hinata grinned back. “Thanks!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter in which Tanaka started stealing the show. I never intended for him to have such a big role but things just happen sometimes


	3. Week Two

Week Two, Day One: In which there’s a lot of practicing and also a little bit of exposition

 

Hinata peered down the street at the shop and he couldn’t see any lights on at all which meant he had finally managed to beat Kageyama to the cafe.   
  
He rubbed his hands together and took a step forward, laughing to himself as he did. “Finally, that’ll put us at a tie again--”

 

Someone bumped into him as they ran by and Hinata saw of the back of Kageyama’s head as the man dashed toward the building.

 

“Hey wait--no fair!” Hinata sprinted after him, barely managing to close the distance between them by the time they reached the door. Kageyama’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking up on one side as he unlocked the front door and stepped inside. “You’re late again.”

 

“What the hell, I got here at the same time as you!” Hinata stomped in after him, fuming. “I would have beat you if you didn’t sneak up behind me.”

 

Kageyama snorted as he locked the door. “There’s no rules to winning the race to get to the building first, and you’re being a sore loser.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“And like I said, you’re a sore loser.” Kageyama jammed a thumb at the kitchen. “I’m going to go get started, why don’t you try and make something that actually tastes good for Tanaka to try?”

 

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama’s back as the man walked behind the counter. “Why don’t you bake yourself an attitude that people actually like?” Hinata said under his breath as he followed a couple of feet behind him.

 

“I heard that!”

 

***

 

Day 2

 

“Next!” Hinata called, pushing the most recent cup into the line beside the register that Sawamura was powering his way through.

 

“Hi!” Hinata looked up (and up) at the tall boy with very light blonde hair who looked very foreign and very awake for this hour of the morning--it was probably because he was used to living in the different timezone of his home country.

 

“What can I get for you today?” Hinata make sure to speak slowly so the foreigner could understand him.

 

“Double shot mocha iced latte with extra whip cream!” The boy rattled off in perfect japanese, smiling widely at Hinata when Hinata stared back at him.

 

“Ah m-milk?”

 

“Whole please!”

 

“Great!” Hinata wrote the order across the side of the glass and then looked back up. “Name please?”

 

“Lev! And that’s spelled with an L.” Hinata turned his attention back down at the cup, staring hard at it as he tried to figure out where the L fit into that name. He finally write in very deliberate and only slightly shaky english letters REV-L before putting it at the end of the line. “Did you want anything to eat with that?”

 

“A cinnamon bun!”

 

Hinata punched the order into the machine and rung the boy up and sent him on his way so that Hinata could get through the last few customers in the line.

 

Hinata heard Tanaka at the end station call, “Mocha latte extra whip and cinnamon bun for re...ree...rev-L?” a few minutes later and heard something that sounded like a squawk of protest in response.

 

Then the blonde boy was sliding into place across from him again, his coffee cup and pastry sliding across the counter.

 

“I said Lev with an L!”

 

Hinata looked at the cup. “That’s what I wrote?” He reached out and pulled the pastry to the middle of the counter from it’s precarious position at the edge.

 

“That’s not what he said when he read it, he was saying--” The boy picked up the cup and squinted at his name, lips forming silent sounds as he worked through the english letters. “...it says Lev with an L.”

 

Hinata nodded. “My english isn’t great but I know that much.”

 

The boy started laughing as he stared at the cup, putting it heavily down on the counter as he continued laughing for a couple of minutes.

 

Hinata stared at him, more than a little confused about what was so funny.

 

“Next time.” The boy wiped some tears from the corner of his eye. “L-E-V. Remember it, because I’ll be back.” He pointed at Hinata, then picked up his cup and turned, walking dramatically out of the shop.

 

***

Day 3

 

“So then you go like this and push everything down really tight, and then we put it into the machine like so, and then you brew it.”

 

Hinata’s eyes were spinning as Kageyama brewed up a perfect espresso in record time.

 

Kageyama turned to face him, expression sharp. “You got all of that?”

 

Hinata nodded quickly. “ Yeah--grind into filter, pat down and make sure it’s firm, and then in the machine.”

 

Kageyama nodded sharply. “Right. Now you practice and make Tanaka try them until you get it right.”

 

Hinata turned to look at Tanaka, who was sprawled across one of the couches, an arm thrown over his eyes as he snored away. He looked back to Kageyama slowly.

 

“I think I should probably just work on it myself, senpai seems like he’s pretty tired.”

 

Kageyama shrugged and turned back to the kitchen. “Suit yourself.”

 

*

 

“Ah, hello?” Hinata heard somebody speaking to him but he couldn’t muster up the energy to lift his head off of the counter. He might have twitched a little bit, but he wasn’t sure.

 

“Oh hey. Takeda-sensei, Coach, glad you guys could make it!”

 

Hinata heard somebody laugh over his head. “Sawamura-kun, it’s been so long since high school, there’s no reason for you to call us by those names anymore.”

 

Hinata heard Sawamura laugh and then answer, “That’s who you will always be to me, so please don’t mind it.”

 

Somebody with a much more boisterous voice laughed as well and Hinata felt something poke the top of his head. “Is your worker alright?”

 

Sawamura laughed again, and then somebody grabbed Hinata under the armpits and hoisted him off the counter. He heard Sawamura saying “I was told he came in early to practice his brewing skills and then drank everything he made to make sure it was right and so it wasn’t wasted.”

 

Hinata stumbled along beside the person and mumbled, “That’s who the coffee machine was named after, right?”

 

“You’re half asleep idiot and you’re not making sense,” Kageyama grumbled in reply. “If you’re going to sleep during your shift at least do it in back where nobody is going to see you.”

 

Hinata laughed quietly as he was settled on a stool and folded forward onto a cold metal counter. “Thanks Kageyama.” He felt something bump against his elbow as he was drifting out of consciousness again.

 

“Eat that when you wake up. And don’t do something like this again. Idiot.”

 

***

Day 5

 

Hinata stared up at the window on the level above the shop, where the light was on and every now and again he saw a shadow walk by it.

 

“How early did you get here?” Kageyama stepped up beside him and started unlocking the door.

 

Hinata grinned at him. “Early enough to beat you. I was determined to get here first today.”

 

Kageyama snorted and pushed the door open, holding it for Hinata to go through as well. Hinata ducked under his arm and waited for him to lock the door again. “Hey, does somebody live upstairs?”

 

Kageyama nodded slowly. “You remember Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?”

 

Hinata stopped just short of the counter and scowled. “Yes.”

 

“They rent it. They’re local college students, I think.” Kageyama shrugged and continued into the kitchen. “Yamaguchi does something with video games so I think he keeps strange hours sometimes.”

 

“Ah.” Hinata nodded and moved to follow him, then froze. “Wait. I’m a local college student. And they are too and--Kageyama wait, what college do they go to? Hey!”

 

***

Day 7

 

“Aaaah, you’re so shitty! Idiot! God.” Kageyama leaned back and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Hinata clutched the espresso in his hands tighter than was necessary, his hand shaking as he tried to suppress his anger. “I’m still learning and at least I’m getting it right half the time now. And maybe it would be easier if you weren’t being such a dictator about it!”

 

Kageyama reared back, metaphorical fire burning in his eyes. “I’m being a dictator? I’m trying to teach you to actually do things right.”

 

“No, you’re hanging over my shoulder and telling me I’m doing it wrong before I even start doing anything!” Hinata grabbed a cup and threw the espresso into it, pumping syrups into it while barely looking what he was doing. “Well, you see this? This is me making something _without_ you telling me what to do the entire time!”

 

“Hey guys, I don’t know what--”

 

“Hold this!” Hinata thrust his cup into Tanaka’s hands as the man blinked  blearily at him from the other side of the counter, and started steaming milk while still ignoring Kageyama. He grabbed the cup back from Tanaka and poured the milk in, holding it out to Kageyama when it was done. “You see? I do actually know how to do this.”

 

“I bet it tastes like shit though, the way you just made it.” Kageyama snatched it out of his hands and immediately thrust it towards Tanaka. “Try it.”

 

“I’m not sure I want to do that.”

 

Kageyama pulled his glare away from Hinata and turned it on Tanaka instead. “ _Try_ it.”

 

Tanaka leaned in, his lips pulling back in a sneer. “That’s no way to talk to your senpai.”

 

Kageyama frowned. “I’ll give you half a dozen muffins to go home with if you--” 

Tanaka snatched the drink out of his hand and gulped it down quickly, slamming half of it back down on the counter.

 

Hinata took a deep breath in and Kageyama smirked.

 

“Not too bad!”

 

The smirk immediately dropped off of Kageyama’s face. “What.” He snatched up the cup and took a sip, making a face at it as he put it down again. He turned to face Hinata. “Could you make that again?”

 

Hinata gave him an unimpressed look and crossed his arms. “Uh. Yeah I probably could.”   
  
Kageyama leaned in slowly, his frown firmly locked on his face. “It’s not--I was…it wasn’t total shit.” Kageyama glared at Hinata. “I know a pastry that would go really well with it. Make it again.”

 

“I don’t want to.” Hinata crossed his arms.

 

Kageyama glared. “If you make it again and can do it perfectly every time we can give it to Suga-san and Sawamura and they’ll probably be impressed enough to let you serve it.”

 

Hinata stared back suspiciously. “...really?”

 

Kageyama nodded. “I’m sure.”

 

“Well.” Hinata tapped a foot against the floor and frowned as he thought it over. “...fine. I’ll do it. But--”

 

Kageyama, who had been in the process of celebrating, whipped around. “But?”

 

“I want some muffins too. Chocolate chip ones.”

 

Kageyama stared at him. “...okay. It’s a deal, whatever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lev scene was a special request from one of my artists


	4. Week Three, Day Two

Week Three, Day Two: In which Kageyama spends a lot of time touching people’s shoulders

 

Hinata put the drink down on the counter as all available employees watched.

 

“Tada! One more choco-nutty-raspberry-caramel latte just like the other three you’ve had me make so far.”

 

Sawamura nodded seriously, looking between the steaming cup and the pastry sitting beside it. “We’ll come up with a better name later.” He picked up the drink and took a sip, then broke off a piece of the pastry and chewed it slowly.

 

“I think the name is sort of cute. And long intricate orders are very popular these days Daichi, didn’t you know?” Suga-san mirrored his actions, looking thoughtful the entire time.

 

“I don’t know how you made that taste good. It should be too sweet with too much syrup drink.” Sawamura shook his head and slapped Tanaka’s hand as he tried to take the entire pastry instead of just a little bite. “And Kageyama I know that you’re the best baker I’ve ever met but I don’t understand how you made a pastry that pairs perfectly with it.”

 

“It’s because he’s the king of the kitchens!” Tanaka crowed, spraying crumbs from his mouth across the counter.

 

Kageyama whipped around from where he was loading a tray of pastries into the glass viewing case. “Don’t call me that!”

 

“But it’s who you aaaaare Kageyama!”

 

“Tanaka, be nice.” Sugawara reached across the counter to flick his nose. “Daichi-san, why don’t we run a special this afternoon to see how the drink and pastry sell? Depending of the results maybe we can consider adding it to the menu.”

 

“I guess we can try that.” Sawamura reached across the counter and pulled the mostly empty cup and plate away from Tanaka. “Tanaka, why don’t you go find where the specials board ended up?”

 

“Aaah? Why do I get all the shitty jobs?” Hinata heard Tanaka’s foot thump against the counter.

 

The bell over the door jingled and all four of them turned and said “Welcome!” to the guest.

 

“Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka was across the room like a bullet, arms outstretched before the woman had even made it through the door.

 

The tall black haired woman pointed a finger at him and simply said, “Stop,” and froze him in his tracks a few steps away from her. She stepped forward, swerving slightly to detour around him.

 

Despite the utter and complete rejection Tanaka looked overjoyed.

 

“Sawamura, Sugawara, how are you doing today?” She glanced at Hinata, her expression changing to one of slightly surprise. “You must be the new employee?”

 

“Hinata Shouyo, at your service!” He held out a hand and bowed at the same time, doing both a bit too enthusiastically and bashing his head against the counter as he did. “Aaaah ouch ouch ouch…” He looked up as he stumbled backward with both hands on his forehead to see both of his bosses and the lady staring at him. “Ah--I’m so sorry!”

 

The woman’s blank expression shifted into a small smile, and she covered her mouth as a quiet giggle slipped out. She turned to Sugawara and Sawamura who were still staring at him. “He certainly brightens the place up, doesn’t he?”

 

Sugawara nodded. “So far he definitely has.” He motioned for Hinata to come closer again. “This is Shimizu Kiyoko-san, she’s our accountant and manages our finances.”

 

“Ah!” Hinata bowed quickly, this time far enough away from the counter to avoid hitting it. “It’s very nice to meet you!”

 

Shimizu bowed slightly in return, still smiling faintly. “I came because I finished reviewing your accounts for the last few months and I thought you might like to go over them? I know you aren’t typically busy this time of day.”

 

Sawamura nodded. “Of course. Shimizu-san if you took the time to visit us we can make the time to sit down and speak with you. Let’s go to the office, shall we?”

 

“It shouldn’t be too long.” Shimizu was walking around the counter towards the passthrough so she could get to the office door.

 

Sugawara nodded at him. “Hinata, Tanaka, keep an eye on things. Just ask Kageyama for help if you need it, alright?” He turned to follow Shimizu and Sawamura into the office.

 

When Hinata turned back to the room Tanaka was at the counter, wiping tears out of his eyes.

 

“Ah, Tanaka-san are you alright?”

 

“You made Kiyoko-san laugh Hinata. I’m surprised the beautiful sound didn’t bring you to tears as well.”

 

“Uh?”

 

Tanaka reached across the counter, his face grave. He placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and leaned in, looking directly into his eyes. “It’s alright Hinata. You’re new so I understand that you haven’t learned to appreciate the wonder and beauty that make up Kiyoko-san. As your senpai I’ll be sure to teach you well.”

 

Kageyama walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray of artfully arranged pastries that he walked to the display case. “Tanaka, specials board.”

 

“Aaaah yeah yeah. Right” Tanaka let go of Hinata’s shoulder and slouched as he walked around the counter and into the back, making it exceedingly clear that he wanted to be doing anything else but his assigned task.

 

Hinata turned back to the empty dining room and sighed. He grabbed a towel to start wiping down empty tables and hoped that the lull didn’t last for too long.

 

Not too long after, Sawamura and Sugawara came out of the office with Shimizu close behind, and although she politely declined to stay and enjoy the quiet of the cafe while she did some work, she did take a cup Hinata’s new still-unnamed drink and a pastry to go with her.

 

Tanaka came rushing out of the back just as she was leaving, shouting goodbye after her as he waved a dusty signboard above his head. He was once again summarily and completely ignored.

 

Tanaka left the signboard with Sugawara and took himself to an empty table at the edge of the room where he sat and started staring out the window in the direction she had walked. He sighed every couple of seconds while Sawamura and Sugawara ignored him and even stopped Hinata from going to ask if he was okay.

 

“He’s just looking for attention, and you shouldn’t give it to him,” Sugawara explained as he wrote out the entire too-long name of Hinata’s drink on the board, ignoring Sawamura as he tried to get him to call it something different. Sugawara only handed the board over to the store owner when it came time to price the special, and despite all of his protest Sawamura didn’t change anything that Sugawara had written. All he did was draw a few simple flowers on the side and add the price to the bottom.

 

He stepped back and just looked at it for a moment, and got a nod of approval from Sugawara when he glanced to the side.

 

“Tanaka!” The man in question sighed again and flicked his eyes over to where his bosses were standing. “I’m not paying you to sit around and moon, go set this up and try to convince a few shoppers to come in and give it a try.”

 

“Aaaah, do I have to?”

 

“Tanaka, it’s your job.”

 

“But--”

 

“Tanaka, go!”

 

“Fine fine.” Tanaka grumbled the entire way to the counter where he grabbed the sign. He grumbled the entire way to the door, but once the door was open his expression immediately shifted to a wide smile.

 

He carefully put the sign down on the sidewalk, studied it and shifted it a few times and finally nodded to himself.

 

Then, before Hinata realized what was going on Tanaka was shirtless and waving his white dress shirt and apron above his head. A couple walking next to him both jumped out of the way and hurried in the other direction.

 

Hinata could hear him yelling even through the closed door. “Ora ora ora oraaaaa! You want to try something delicious? We’re running a special this afternoon, small drink and pastry combination, only 600 yen! Come in and enjoy! Best pastries and coffee in town, at the best price!”

 

Sawamura darted around the counter with Suga close behind him and ran to the door murmuring “no no no” under his breath as he did. Hinata couldn’t hear the words exchanged between him and Tanaka outside, but it ended with Tanaka triumphantly returning to the building while Sawamura and Suga bowed and apologized to the guests outside.

 

Hinata barely noticed the brown haired man standing a few feet away, watching the spectacle. He didn’t think much of it as he sauntered inside even as the other passersby continued on their respective ways with eyes averted despite Sawamura and Sugawara’s best efforts.

 

He still wasn’t thinking much of the smirking guest who made his way to the counter until he smiled and greeted him and instead of placing an order the guest asked, “Is Tobio-chan around?”

 

Hinata stared at him. “Who?”

 

The man stared back, even leaning in a little. “Tobio-chan. About this tall,” he held a hand up to the middle of his forehead, “black hair, dark blue eyes, permanently grumpy expression--”

 

Hinata’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh, you mean Kageyama!”

 

“--and I know he’s actually here because he doesn’t believe in taking breaks because he’s a giant control freak.” The man paused even as his hands continued to make some sort of complicated hand gesture. “Oh yes. Kageyama Tobio, isn’t that what I said?”

 

“No, not at all,” Hinata replied bluntly, glancing past the guest as Tanaka ducked under the passthrough and went into the back presumably to dress himself again. “What can I get for you today?”

 

The man shook his head. “You can get me Tobio-chan. I only eat the things that he makes in this restaurant.”

 

Hinata shook his head. “Sir I’m sorry, but i think he’s busy baking right now. I can assure you that he’s personally cooked everything in our display case.”

 

“Ah, but your lovely display outside told me that you’re running a special right now. I want to try it, but only if Tobio-chan makes it for me.” The man’s eyes went misty for a moment and became unfocused. “I simply can’t eat anything here that wasn’t made by him.” His eyes shifted back to Hinata, suddenly becoming sharp and his expression turning slightly cruel. “You should ask your coworkers what happened the last time they tried that with me.”

 

“I’m going to be honest, I have no idea who you are.” Hinata glanced around the room for help, but Sugawara and Sawamura were both outside and Tanaka hadn’t come out of the back yet. There were no other customers in the shop that he could use as an excuse not to help this one.

 

“Does the name Oikawa Tohru mean anything to you?”

 

“...no?”

 

“Really?” The man looked incredibly unimpressed. “Famous food blogger, chef, occasional magazine guest writer? Anything?” The man stared at Hinata’s blank expression before letting out a frustrated sigh. “Why don’t you just go get Tobio-chan for me?”

 

“Um.” The man was starting to look a little annoyed and one more look at the room showed that HInata had no other chances at escape. “...can I go see if he’s free?”

 

“Oh sure sure, take your time. Can you tell him that I’ll just wait if he’s busy? I really would like to see him, it seems like he’s just working all the time.” The man’s expression shifted easily into a more pleasant one, and he even stepped out of the way of the register to wait.

 

Hinata retreated to the kitchen immediately, grabbing Tanaka and pulling him back in as he was about to walk out He retreated around a corner and behind a cart filled with cooling pastries. Kageyama shot him a dirty look and kept rolling out dough on the counter.

 

“Tanaka there’s a man out there asking for Kageyama and nothing I’m saying is convincing him to just order something and leave!” he said in a very exaggerated whisper, motioning violently at the doorway. “He says he’ll only eat something if Kageyama makes it, but he wants coffee too.”

“Aaaahh?” Tanaka leaned in, replying in a whisper that was anything but quiet. “He’s sort of tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and looks like a total pisshead who you just want to punch all the time?”

 

Hinata nodded quickly.

 

Tanaka shoved his sleeves up to his elbows and turned. “I’m gonna make ‘im leave then. He knows he’s not welcome here anymore.”

 

He only managed one step in the direction of the kitchen door before a floury hand landed on his shoulder and stopped him. “Wait.” Both Tanaka and Hinata turned to face Kageyama. “That won’t work,” Kageyama grumbled, looking at the doorway. His frown deepened. “Daichi-san and Suga-san can’t afford another review like the last one.”

 

“What the hell kind of world is this where _you’re_ giving _me_ advice about how to handle that Oikawa bastard?!” Tanaka gestured rudely in the door.

 

“I heard my name~” The brown haired man appeared in the doorway a moment later, his face lighting up when looked around Tanaka to where Kageyama was standing. “Tobio-chan, there you are!”

Tanaka jumped backwards into Kageyama, pushing them both backwards and leaving Hinata as the only buffer between the three of them. He held out his hands in front of him in a weak barrier. “You’re not allowed back here!”

 

Oikawa totally ignored him as he pushed to his toes to speak over Hinata’s head. “Tobio-chan, wash your hands and come out here, I know I said I had time to wait for you but I actually have an interview that I need to be at soon. I’ll just take my coffee and pastry to go if you don’t mind.” Oikawa turned and walked out of the kitchen again, continuing to ignore both Tanaka and Hinata.

 

Kageyama glared at the door behind him, making no move to follow him. His expression slowly shifted into a wicked looking grin and he started laughing quietly to himself. Hinata started inching towards the door and Tanaka looked like he wanted to escape but was prevented by Kageyama’s hand gripping hard onto his shoulder. “Hinata. Come with me. We’re going to pay that bastard back twice as hard for what he did.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense--” Kageyama let go of Tanaka and strode purposefully toward the door, grabbing Hinata’s wrist and pulling him along as he walked to the front.

 

“Now that’s the kind of service that gets good reviews.” Oikawa was standing at the counter smiling pleasantly, and there still were no other customers in sight. “I’d like one of your specials, quickly please.”

 

“Of course Oikawa-san.” Kageyama grabbed a paper cup and immediately handed it to Hinata, and went to brew up an espresso. Hinata shrugged and started pumping syrups into the cup.

 

“I think the two of you misunderstood me. I only want this drink if Kageyama makes it.”

 

Kageyama removed a pastry from the case and violently shoved it into a paper bag. When he looked up he had a smile on his face that was anything but welcoming and reassuring. “Oikawa-san, this drink is Hinata’s creation and none of the rest of us can make it properly. Which is to say I could make it but not so it would also taste up to your standards.”

 

Hinata kept his eyes focusing on the cup, listening to make sure everything sounded right with the machine as he steamed the milk, sniffing carefully to make sure everything smelled right. He even grabbed a toothpick and drew a quick design on top. He slid the drink across the counter so Oikawa could see, then handed him a lid and a straw.

 

Oikawa stared impassively down at the latte art, before he put the lid on. He ignored Hinata and turned to Kageyama. “This is your last chance to make me a drink instead of this one. Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

 

Kageyama smirked. “Maybe you should try that one before you ask for another one.”

 

“Tobio-chan I thought you cared more about this shop’s reputation than this, but I guess I was wrong.” He smirked at them and raised the drink to his lips to to take a slow, somehow smug sip. The smirk slowly slipped off of his face as he went back for a second and then a third.

 

Then he turned and left the shop without another word, taking the drink and pastry with him.

 

Hinata stared after him, then looked down at the counter, finally noticing that it was empty. “Hey, he left without paying!”

 

He grabbed the counter and prepared to vault over it and chase him, but was stopped by Kageyama.

 

“Don’t bother. We can sacrifice a mere 600 yen to the cause.” Kageyama looked like he wanted to rub his hands together and start cackling like a B-rated movie villain.

 

“What cause?”

Kageyama actually did start rubbing his hands together. “His professionalism won’t let him do anything except go write on his blog about the really amazing coffee he had here today. Business will boom, we’ll boost our reputation back. It’s perfect.” Kageyama turned him him, stil smiling sinisterly. “You did gyuh.” He paused, smile dropping off of his face. “You did gooeh.” He scowled. “You did good.”

 

Hinata grinned, giving Kageyama a thumbs up in return. “You did pretty good yourself.” He glanced to the side at the coffee machine. “And I literally couldn’t have done that without you.”   
  
Kageyama reached out and put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. As long as I’m here I’ll make sure you can make the best coffee you’ll ever serve.”

 

“Right.” Hinata nodded at Kageyama.

 

“Was that Oikawa that I saw leaving?” Hinata looked away from Kageyama to see that Sawamura and Sugawara were finally coming back inside. There were a few customers outside looking between the sign and the cafe as if trying to decide if it was worth trying.

 

“Aaah yeah, he came to bother us again.” Kageyama shrugged, pulling his hand back from Hinata’s shoulder. “We got rid of him quickly enough this time.”

 

Sawamura nodded gravely. “I’m sorry Kageyama, if I had noticed I wouldn’t have let him interrupt you while you were working.”

 

Kageyama shrugged. “Whatever. Hinata got him to leave.”

 

Sugawara and Sawamura both turned questioning stares on Hinata.

 

Hinata jumped back, blushing slightly. “N-n-no I didn’t, all I did was make him a drink with Kageyama’s help, I didn’t make him leave or anything!”

 

There was a crash from the kitchen and then Tanaka was scrambling out while waving his phone over his head. “Hey, the butthead’s already got a review up, I bet the idiot was blogging and walking! This is awesome, listen ‘ _I decided to stop by for a surprise visit to my favorite cafe today. They were running a special so I gave it a try without keeping my hopes up because of how my last visit went. I wanted to hate the coffee but I found myself unable to do anything except finish it even though the flavors should have be overwhelming  and undesirable. The pastry was, of course, divine as only a former kouhai of mine could make..._ ’.” Tanaka turned and waggled his eyebrows at Kageyama.

 

 (art by the amazing [dunes](http://kozume-kenma.tumblr.com/), please hop on over to their blog to check out their other awesome stuff)

Kageyama snorted and turned to walk into the kitchen, clearly not interested in listening to anything else.

 

“Ah…” Hinata jumped as all three employees turn towards him. “Can someone tell me what happened with Oikawa before?”

 

“Oh.” Sugawara nodded. “I guess there wasn’t much that just happened that made sense to you, was there?” Sugawara waved a hand at Sawamura and Tanaka, and waited until they drifted away to continue. He continued speaking quietly. “We had a barista here before you were hired, who Daichi and I have been friends with for a long time. There was a slight mix-up the last time Oikawa came in, and Asahi took the brunt of a scathing review for something he didn’t make. It hit us hard and Asahi blamed himself and quit because he thought we’d be better off without him.” Suga-san’s expression turned hard for a moment. “The previous part-time barista no longer works here because of that, and even though we’ve recovered well enough Asahi still refuses to come back.”

 

“Oh.” Hinata glanced down at the floor. “So you won’t need me if he does?”

 

“Dont be ridiculous Hinata.” Sugawara’s expression immediately shifted to a smile as a small group of girls came through the door. “You’re have a completely different skill set than he does. If we had both of you working together we’d be unstoppable. I’ll get some coffee going for you to make these girls their drinks while you’re taking their orders, okay?”

 

Hinata grinned. “Yeah!” He turned and smiled at the girls standing on the other side of the register, spirit restored. “What can I get for you today?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Oikawa's not an asshole 100% of the time, but for the sake of this fic he appears to be one. 
> 
> Also I realized that I treat Tanaka much like disciplining a dog part of the way through this chapter


	5. Week Four, Day Three

Week four, Day three: In which Nishinoya is (finally) introduced

 

“Aaah?” Hinata heard Tanaka tromp into the back followed by the sound of the back door crashing open, and then Tanaka yelled back up to the front, “Delivery’s here!”

 

“Ah good, right on time.” Suga smiled, looking around Hinata. “Daichi? I think it’s about time we introduced Hinata to Nishinoya, so we’re going to sneak off for a bit, alright?”

 

“Sure sure. I should be able to cover things up here, seems like we’ve hit a lull right now anyway.” Sawamura waved a hand at them. “Go make sure Tanaka’s not going to break anything before we even get it into the building.”

 

“Of course.” Suga nudged Hinata’s shoulder. “Come with me. You’ve been here long enough that we can train you to help unload the shipments.”

 

“Sure!” Hinata trotted along behind him Suga led him  into the back, making sure to dodge around where Kageyama was working in the kitchen. He walked out the back door and stopped a few feet away from Tanaka and another man who were going through the motions of a very complicated handshake. There was a delivery truck parked in the narrow alleyway, the back halfway open and Hinata could see a couple of bags of coffee beans just inside.

 

“Tanaka, Nishinoya, I know what you’re doing is terribly important but can we interrupt you?” The two men paused and looked over,  fistbumped without looking at each other, then separated and walked closer to Hinata and Sugawara.

 

“Nishinoya, it’s been a while, glad to see you decided to pick up our route again.” Sugawara smiled, then lifted a hand and put it on Hinata’s head. “This is Hinata, our newest part-timer. Hinata, Nishinoya owns the company that delivers the cafe’s supplies.”

 

“Eeeeh? I can’t believe you finally found a new kid who Kageyama didn’t immediately scare off! Congrats kiddo!” Nishinoya held out a hand to Hinata.

 

Hinata took it and opened his mouth to return the greeting, but as Hinata’s mind came to the realization that he could actually see the top of Nishinoya’s head, instead of making any sort of polite reply he said, “Short!”

 

Nishinoya froze. Sugawara’s smile turned strained immediately and Tanaka burst out laughing. Nishinoya’s grip on Hinata’s hand tightened to the point of intense pain as he turned away from Hinata.

 

“Shut up, Tanaka, you fucker!” Nishinoya let go of Hinata’s hand and launched himself at Tanaka, tackling him to the ground.

 

“Oh my.” Suga shook his head. “Hinata-kun you’d better apologize.”

 

“It just slipped out--” It looked like Nishinoya was attempting to Tanaka who was still rolling on the ground laughing and managing to avoid his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, senpai I didn’t mean it!”

 

Both of the men on the ground froze, and Nishinoya whipped his head around towards Hinata again. “Ah? Aaaah Tanaka did you hear that?” He gave Tanaka one last shake and then let him go. “He called me senpai, Tanaka.” Nishinoya climbed off of Tanaka and crossed the few feet between him and Hinata again, putting both of his hands heavily on Hinata’s shoulders. “You’re going to go far in this world, kid-I can tell.”

 

“What’s all the racket?” Kageyama stuck his head out the back door, scowling at all four of them. “Did you get my raspberries, Nishinoya?”

 

“The hell do you think, Kageyama?” Nishinoya yelled back, grinning. “Rolling Thunder Deliveries always delivers!”

 

“No need to yell.” Kageyama disappeared back into the kitchen muttering “Idiots” under his breath as he went..

 

“Blah blah whatever. I don’t know why he always asks me if I got him what he needs, when have I ever not gotten what he needs?” Nishinoya crossed his arms, nodding seriously to himself. “I’m the best.”

 

“You’re the best!” Tanaka echoed.

 

“You both can be the best while you’re unloading the delivery, hmm?” Suga smiled at both of them. “Hinata, why don’t you stay and help them out. I’m going to go make sure Daichi is still doing alright up front.”

 

“Sure!”

 

Sugawara walked back into the building, leaving Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya to stare at each other.

 

“Well then!” Nishinoya clapped his hands together. “Let’s get this unloaded. I like you, Tanaka but I’ve got a company to run too.”

 

They organized themselves quickly enough to form a line where Nishinoya handing things to Hinata who would run them inside to Tanaka in the stockroom who got things organized and put in their proper places.

 

Sawamura stuck his head out of the door as they were finishing up. “Ah, Nishinoya, Suga told me you were back on our delivery route, good to see you.” He smiled at the three of them. “Would you like to come inside and have a drink before you leave?”

 

Nishinoya’s face lit up. “Asahi’s back? I saw that Oikawa bastard’s review the other day, I knew he’d get his ass handed back to him.”

 

Sawamura’s smile turned slightly strained. “Ah--no, but Hinata-kun is quite talented as well, he was the one Oikawa saw this time.”

 

“Oh.” Nishinoya shook his head and waved an apologetic hand at them. “I’ll pass then. But if his highness can find it in his icy heart to spare a few pastries for a poor, hypoglycemic truck driver--” a paper bag flew out of the back door and landed neatly on the still lowered tailgate of the truck.

 

“Great aim as always, Kageyama!” Nishinoya yelled back, snatching up the bag and looking inside. “Alright, now that I’ve achieved pastries, I’m going to head out.” He grabbed the cord to pull the back of the van shut and flipped the gate neatly back up into place.

 

He started to walk around to the driver’s door with the pastry bag tucked neatly under one arm, but paused and turned back for a second. “And Daichi-san, if you ever need help getting Asahi to pull his head out of his ass, you just call me up, yeah?”

 

Sawamura just smiled and waved in response, prompting Nishinoya to actually get back into his truck and get ready to go. He started it up and began pulling forward to leave, but stepped on the breaks and was suddenly leaning out the window again. “I’m serious Daichi-san. If Asahi shows up you call me right away.”

 

“Sure thing Nishinoya.”

 

Nishinoya nodded gravely at them again, and then settled back into the truck and pulled away, turning the corner and leaving the rest of them behind.

 

“Right.” Sawamura clapped his hands together. “Back to work you two, especially you, Tanaka.”

 

“Aaaah? Why are you singling me out?”

 

Sawamura leveled a very annoyed look at Tanaka before turning and going back into the building. Hinata shrugged and followed him, and he heard Tanaka pull the door closed behind both of them.

 

**

 

“Suga-san?” Hinata sidled up to the manager during a lull later that day.

 

“Hm?” The man continued wiping down the counter.

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, go ahead.” Suga continued working as he nodded.

 

“Earlier, Nishinoya-san and Sawamura were talking about an Asahi...is he the one you told me about? Who Oikawa scared off?” Hinata stared straight at the counter, his foot tapping nervously against the ground as he waited for an answer.

 

Suga stopped wiping, and he turned to look at Hinata, who continued to stare at the counter in front of him. Sugawara sighed and straightened up, picking up the rag and hanging it out of the way. “You’re never going to ask me something easy to answer, are you?”

 

Hinata jumped, bowing rapidly to Suga. “I’m sorry! You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to!”.

 

He hears Suga sigh, and looked up slowly to see Suga gazing out the front window. “He is. Asahi was our barista before we hired you, and he was very good at his job. But like I said, there was a mix-up one day and he took the brunt of the blame in the review even though it wasn’t his fault.” Sugawara sighed again, shaking his head. “Oikawa didn’t really scare him off. It’s more like...Asahi is a little delicate and he lost faith in himself, and rather than try to work through it he decided removing himself from our business was the best course of action for everyone.”

 

“Oh.” Hinata glanced to the side. “So it’s not Oikawa’s fault?”

 

Sugawara shrugged. “Oh, it’s his fault. We tried to everything we could to fix the situation before he left that day, but he wanted to be snotty about it. He’s always looking for a reason to get at us, something about a rivalry with Kageyama from the time they were in culinary school together.”

 

“Ah.”

 

They fell into silence, Hinata fidgeting where he stood and Sugawara going back to wiping off the counters.

 

“Suga-san, can I ask you something else?”

 

“Is it where to find the milk this time?” Suga glanced to the side at Hinata’s guilty expression and laughed. “Go ahead Hinata.”

 

“Oikawa and Kageyama, are they...you know are they like…” His cheeks started to heat, and when Sugawara looked over at him with a questioning expression he started tapping his index fingers together and then gesturing through the air in a complicated but totally nonsensical gesture. “Like you know…. _together_?”

 

“Ah? No, of course not.” Sugawara smiled gently. “Kageyama is most certainly gay but not with Oikawa.” 

“Eeeeh?” Hinata’s blush darkened and he started to gesture more furiously. “H-h-h-how?”

 

“Hinata, Daichi may be a bit dense but I can assure you that I know everything there is to know about my employees, even if they don’t know that I know.” Sugawara’s smile grew. “It’s part of looking out for all of you and making sure everything runs smoothly.”

 

“So Oikawa…”

 

“Is just an obnoxious idiot with a job that easily influences the public, and has a penchant for coming to bother our baker while he’s working.”

 

“Ah.”

 

They fell into silence again, and Hinata continued to stand in his place, fidgeting while he waited for anyone to show up for so long before he started nervously making minute adjustments to the sugars and syrups that served no purpose except to keep his hands moving.

 

When Suga tapped a hand on his shoulder Hinata jumped, spinning away from the toppings quickly. “Hinata would you mind watching the front for a little while? I need to talk to Daichi for a minute. Tanaka should be here soon to help out as well.” 

“Sure, no problem.” Hinata shuffled into the spot behind the register as Suga went into the office, the door clicking quietly shut behind him.

 

Hinata stared out at the empty room and sighed.

 

The looked to the side at the espresso machine, then back at the empty room, then to the espresso machine again. He looked out at the room to confirm one more time that it was empty, and then moved to stand in front of the machine instead.

 

He went through the now somewhat familiar process of brewing a single espresso, listening to the machine to make sure it sounded right;  the bell over the door jingled to signal somebody was coming inside as he was working, and he raised a hand over the machine to wave at them.

 

“I’ll be right with you!” He called as he let the coffee drip into the waiting cup, and he raised it to sniff and confirm that it smelled weaker than it should have. He dumped it with a sigh and tossed the cup into the dirty bin, then slid back over to the register and plastered on a smile.

 

“Hi, how can I--eep!” He looked up and up and his eyes landed on the face of a tall man who was looming over him even while slouching. He had long hair pulled tightly back into a bun and more facial hair in his goatee than Hinata had ever managed to successfully grow in his life. He glanced down at Hinata and his expression darkened.

 

Hinata tried to subtly slide away from the counter. “Wh-what can I get for you today?” His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and he flinched back even as he forced himself to say the rest of the words.

 

“Oh.” The man slouched even more, his expression changing to look almost hurt. “Is Suga or Daichi free?”

 

“I think they’re in a meeting right now?” Hinata glanced to the side at the office door and he saw the man do the same. They looked back at the same time, their eyes meeting quarely and for a second they just stared at each other.

 

“Well, could you tell them that I read the review online and I wanted to congratulate them on how they managed to do this time around?”

 

“Okay.” Hinata eyes lit up as he did because technically that counted as a complement for him. “Can I get you anything else today?”

 

“Ah.” The man glanced to the side at the pastry display. “I don’t suppose Kageyama-kun has any cinnamon cookies hidden in the back, does he?”

 

Hinata shook his head. “Usually what we’ve got out is what we’ve got for today.” He didn’t usually feel bad telling a guest that they didn’t have something, but this time he felt absolutely awful because of how crestfallen the man looked after hearing that. He quickly added, “Ah--wait, wait! I can check for you if you don’t mind waiting?”

 

The man’s expression brightened considerably. “...would you mind?”

 

“No problem, be back in a second.” Hinata glanced out over the room again to make sure there was nobody else waiting, then scurried back into the kitchen. “Kageyama?”

 

“Hn?” The baker didn’t look up from his current project.   
  
“There’s a customer out front who as asking about cinnamon cookies, and I told him we didn’t have any but he looked so sad that I said I’d come back and ask you. We don’t have any, do we?”

 

“Nah.” Kageyama continued piping icing onto the cake in front of him. He suddenly froze, his hand convulsing around the icing bag and piping a giant splatter onto it. “Wait what did you say?”

 

“There’s a customer--”

 

“Shut up I know what you said. You stupid idiotic...idiot!” Kageyama dropped the icing bag onto the cake and darted around him, grabbing a paper bag that was sitting by the doorway. Hinata rushed to follow him.

 

The two of them burst out of the doorway and into the main room just as the entrance opened and Nishinoya walked in, a large wooden crate in his arms.

 

“Heeeey Kageyama good timing!” He called across the room. “I think I found a box of pears I was supposed to deliver to you, where d’you--” Kageyama froze behind the counter and Hinata smacked into his back, shoving Kageyama into it.

 

The guest looked suddenly panicked as he turned slowly to face Nishinoya.

 

Nishinoya dropped the box and leapt over it, charging across the room. “Asahi!”

 

The name echoed through the empty room, and the office door slammed open and both Sugawara and Sawamura tumbled out.

 

The man standing at the counter seemed to shrink into himself even further. “Hi.”

 

Nishinoya slid to a stop just inches from where Asahi was standing, vibrating in place with a huge smile on his face. “Hey, you came back.” He turned, waving across the room at Sugawara and Sawamura. “I told you he’d come back.” He turned back to Azumane. “I never had any doubts that you would.”

 

“Ah.” The man inched to the side, away from Nishinoya. He kept his eyes locked on the door. “Actually…”

 

“Hm?” Nishinoya moved in closer again.

 

“I just came to say congratulations on finding another barista. I read Oikawa’s review and I’m glad you found someone more reliable than I could be.”

 

The smile fell off of Nishinoya’s face.

 

Asahi shoved his hands into his pants pockets and turned away from them, walking around Nishinoya and towards the door without looking back.

 

Nishinoya whirled around. “You goddamn idiot! What the hell Asahi?”

 

Asahi kept walking, opening the door and slipping out without another word.

 

A heavy silence descended on the room, broken only by Tanaka walking in minute later and making the bell jingle obnoxiously. He looked around the room, frowning at everyone. “Noya-san, why do you look like someone kicked your puppy? Eh, anyone?”

 

Kageyama threw the bag he was holding across the room, hitting the door only a few inches away from Tanaka’s head.

 

“Ah?” Hinata watched as Tanaka picked up the bag and looked inside. “Cinnamon cookies? I thought Kageyama wasn’t making these anymore.”

 

Suga looked at the bag in Tanaka’s hands sadly. “He always keeps a few in the back, just in case. I guess we didn’t get them out soon enough.”

 

“Fucking Asahi.” Nishinoya kicked the counter, then turned and stormed out of the shop.

 

Tanaka watched him go, looking from the cookies in his hands to the box of pears scattered across the floor, then across the faces of everyone gathered in the main room. “Someone want to tell me what happened? Anyone? Please?”

 

“I think I just met Asahi-san.” Hinata looked back at the door, his eyes shining. “He was amazing. I want to be just like him”   
  
“Huh?!”

 

Kageyama smacked him across the head. “No you don’t.”

 

“But-”

 

“How about everyone goes back to their jobs now and we’ll go about our days like that didn’t just happen, hm?” Sawamura’s expression looked quite strained at this point and all the employees jumped back into position.

 

Kageyama shoved Hinata out of his way, murmuring, “Fat chance of that happening,” as he walked back into the kitchen.

 

Hinata couldn’t help looking at the door and wondering if he would be able to meet Asahi again sometime soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Nishinoya a lot
> 
> Also my headcanon is that Suga has an infallible gaydar


	6. Week Six, Day Three

Week six, Day three: In which we learn that some relationships are built on two parties just wanting to mutually complement the other all the time

 

“Bathroom bathroom~” Hinata skipped out from behind the counter, heading back to the restroom to take a quick break while things were slow.

 

He jumped back quickly as the door opened, moving more to the side as a customer stepped out. Hinata smiled and moved to step past him into the restroom, but found himself blocked when the guest stepped between him and the door.

 

Hinata looked up at the black haired man who was grinning back down at him. “You’re the barista here, right?”

 

“Yes?” Hinata glanced past him at the door again.   
  
“I was pretty impressed with the drink you made me today, and I was hoping I would get to talk to you a little more.”

 

“Sure.” Hinata shuffled a few inches to the side, slowly moving himself closer to the bathroom.

 

“Ever thought about working anywhere else?”

 

Hinata’s eyes snapped back up to the man’s face, and he was still grinning at him. “Uh...no?”

 

The man grabbed one of Hinata’s hands and shook it a few times. “Kuroo Tetsuro. I own a cafe not too far from here, and we could really use someone of your caliber on our team.”

 

“Huh?” Hinata looked down at his hand where it was still hovering in the air between the two of them after Kuroo had let go. “I’m sorry? I’m still learning and I like my job here.”

 

“Hmm, you sure?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows, his grin stretching wider.

 

Hinata glanced at the bathroom door again and put his hand back down against his side.

 

“Hinata? Is everything okay?” Sawamura came around the corner and stopped dead when he saw Hinata and Kuroo standing together. His expression cycled quickly through anger to shock and then to a very mildly pleasant one. He stepped closer, showing a few too many teeth in his smile to make Hinata entirely comfortable.

 

“Kuroo-san, I didn’t see you come in, I’m hurt you didn’t come to see me.” Sawamura reached out and grabbed Hinata, pulling him away from the other man and stepping between them.

  
  


“Sawamura-kun, how pleasant to see you here today.” Kuroo turned his grin to Sawamura. “I didn’t think you would be free to chat with because you seemed to be keeping fairly busy.”

 

“I can always make time for other local business owners.” Sawamura and Kuroo extended hands to shake at the same time, and Hinata could definitely see muscles flexing in both of their arms that shouldn’t have been flexing for a simple handshake. “And it certainly seems like you were interested in seeking out the rest of my staff.”

 

“I was just expressing how impressed I was with him. I read that review Oikawa shared about your special last week I’d been meaning to stop by and see who you managed to snap up to take up the slack.” Kuroo drew his hand back and let it fall to his side. “He’s not quite what I was expecting after your last barista, but his work speaks for itself.”

 

“It certainly does, doesn’t it?” Sawamura flashed his teeth again, and Hinata started to inch back away from the two of them. “Was there anything else we could get for you today?”

 

“Just your barista’s number--”

 

“Kuroo.” Hinata jumped, turning around to look, because he hadn’t heard or seen anybody come up next to him but there was definitely somebody standing there now. He wasn’t even looking at the pair of owners still standing by the bathroom door, instead focusing intently on the gameboy in his hands. “We have to go now.”

 

“Ah? Kenma, it’s just getting interesting here.”

 

“No, we have to go.” The second man (Kenma?) tilted his head back slightly towards the counter without looking away from his game; Hinata looked he could see Kageyama peering around the side, staring intensely at the man who was speaking. “I’ve been compromised.”

 

“Oh?” Kuroo leaned to the side to look around him, his grin widening when he saw who it was. “Hey Kageyama.” He waved.

 

Kageyama’s glare snapped to him for a few seconds during which he didn’t say anything. His eyes slowly shifted back to the first man without him saying a word. “Kozume.”

 

The second man straightened up and his fingers paused on the game for a second. “Kuroo.” He sounded slightly more panicked.

 

“Ah yeah. I get it Kenma.” Kuroo turned to Sawamura and reached out to pat him on the shoulder, which Sawamura valiantly stood through without even flinching. “We’ll be going then, before your baker gives mine a panic attack.” He stepped around Sawamura and walked over to where Hinata and Kenma were standing. He winked at Hinata and held out a hand. Hinata took it carefully and let him shake it once, and when Kuroo let go there was a business card left in his hand. “Give me a call if you think about my offer, eh? Let’s go Kenma.”

 

They turned and walked out, Kuroo in front and Kozume behind him, Kuroo only pausing to ruffle Kageyama’s hair as they passed.

 

Kageyama jumped back looking indignant and Kuroo and Kenma took the opportunity to exit the building in doubletime.

 

Hinata looked back at Sawamura who was still staring at the bathroom door, his smile quite large and somewhat devilish, and he decided that using the bathroom wasn’t meant to happen at that moment.

 

He left Sawamura where he was and trudged back to the counter, ducking under the passthrough and shuffling back into place behind the register.

 

“You were in there for a long time, you’re not constipated are you?” Tanaka asked, pausing where he was restocking the milk under the counter.

 

“I didn’t actually get to use the bathroom.” Hinata looked down at Tanaka gravely. “The bathroom is a dangerous place.”

 

“Eh?”

 

**

Day 5

 

Asahi was sitting at one of the corner tables staring at the pastry he had bought. Hinata had been staring since he came in, and Suga and Tanaka would come over every couple of minutes to peer over his shoulder and check that he was still there.

 

“Hinata, it’s very important for you to make sure he doesn’t leave, okay?” Suga murmured as he leaned in close, failing completely to be secretive because Asahi looked over at them as he did.

 

“Why?”

 

“Noya-san is on his way over.”

 

“Ah.” Hinata looked over at Azumane who’s attention was back on the pastry that he still hadn’t touched.

 

It didn’t take much longer for Nishinoya to come charging through the door and immediately head to the table Asahi was sitting at. He dropped into the chair across from him and crossed his arms, leaning back and glaring at Asahi. Asahi continued to stare at the pastry on the table; neither said anything.

 

“This is like watching a soap opera. Wow.” Tanaka leaned on the counter beside Hinata and started watching them intently. “A super slow motion soap opera.”   
  
“I hope they’ll be okay?”

 

“Aaah it’ll be fine. Noya-san just needs to yell about things and I bet Asahi-san needs to cry about it, and then everything will be good.”

 

“That’s not good at all!”

 

“Hey.” Both Hinata and Tanaka turned to see Sawamura standing on the other side of the counter. “We have a meeting with Shimizu so Suga and I will be gone for a couple of hours.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“We gotcha Daichi-san.” Tanaka waved a hand at him. “Just get going, don’t make Kiyoko-san wait for you.”

 

Sawamura laughed quietly. “Of course Tanaka, thank you for your concern.”

 

Suga joined him at the counter. “Make sure Noya-san doesn’t break anything when he invariably blows up at Asahi.”

 

All three of them turned to watch Asahi and Nishinoya for a moment, and in the time since they had last looked Nishinoya had taken the pastry away from Asahi and taken a large bite out of it.

 

“Right. I’ll do my best and make sure Hinata doesn’t try to get between them.” Tanaka rolled his eyes. “We’ll hold down the fort while you’re gone.”

 

Both Sawamura and Suga cast one last worried glance each at the pair in the corner before they left, Suga pausing once more at look back and then make sure the door shut quietly behind them.

 

When Hinata and Tanaka looked back the staredown hadn’t changed at all.

 

Nothing about it changed as Hinata and Tanaka went about their jobs, restocking, cleaning, and making a few drinks for the customers that did come in.

 

At one point Tanaka took them a second set of pastries and when he finally rejoined Hinata behind the counter they were both still sitting untouched.

 

“It’s been how many hours now?”

 

Hinata shrugged in response, glancing at the clock hanging above the door. “Only two? Suga-san and Sawamura-san haven’t been gone that long.” He looked down and noticed a large group of people milling outside of the door. “Is something going on out there?”

 

Tanaka leaned over the counter, staring at the door for a moment. “Aaah? No way, that’s a tour group, they’re supposed to warn us before one’s coming in.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Before Tanaka had a chance to answer the door opened and Oikawa led the group inside, his back facing the counter as he spoke to the group. “--and this is one of my favorite cafes in the area, it’s a perfect place to stop by for an afternoon snack such as the one we’re here for now. They recently hired a new barista who has an absolute knack for mixing drinks.” He turned, beaming at Tanaka and Hinata who were frozen behind the counter. “And here he is now!”

 

Oikawa led the group across the room to the counter, where he leaned on it and grinned at them. “Hinata-san, it’s been too long. I was so impressed with what you made the last time I was here that I decided to spread the word.”

 

“Hey you,” Tanaka leaned in as well, his most intimidating expression in his face when he stopped only inches away from Oikawa’s. “You know that you’re supposed to give us notice before you bring a large group in. I should throw you out.”

 

“Now now Tanaka-san, not in front of the customers. I’d hate to think what would happen if you did that with so many people watching, hmm?” 

“We don’t have enough help to serve this many people at once, it’s just me a Hinata here right now. Daichi-san and Suga-san wouldn’t have gone out if they knew you were coming!”

 

There was a loud yelp from across the room that Hinata heard even over the murmuring of the crowd.

 

“Ah ah Tanaka-san, not in front of the customers.” Oikawa shook a finger at them and then took a step away from the counter. “And it’s alright, we shouldn’t need anything too difficult, most people will probably want to try your specialty beverage since I spent so much time telling them about it. Why don’t you get some fresh stuff brewing, who wants to go first?” Oikawa turned away from them and started talking to the crowd again.

 

Hinata looked at the coffee machine and his legs started to tremble because while he was pretty good at brewing stuff he wasn’t sure he had faith in his ability to keep it going for a group of twenty plus customers in a row by himself.

 

“Aaaah shit, I hate working the register.” Tanaka rolled his shoulders and stepped up behind it, glaring down at the machine. He glanced over at Hinata. “Something wrong?”

 

“Ah...maybe we should get Kageyama to help us.” Hinata’s hands were shaking badly as he started loading the machine up.

 

“Nah, we’ll get through it. Have faith in yourself!” Tanaka slapped him on the back just as Hinata pressed the button to start the coffee brewing. Hot water started to spew everywhere and the two of them stood staring at it for a few seconds before Hinata jumped to kill the brew cycle.

 

Tanaka stared at the puddle of water and coffee grounds on the floor. “Maybe you should get Kageyama.”   
  
“Hello? I’d like to place my order.”

 

Tanaka jumped away from Hinata, back to the register again and the woman standing on the other side flinched back away from him when he greeted her enthusiastically.

 

Hinata started to clean up the puddle on the floor, and by the time he straightened back up a line of cups was already forming on the counter and he could barely read what Tanaka had written on each of them.

 

He could feel the panic starting to well up inside him even as he started brewing an espresso for the first drink, when somebody knocked on the counter at the pickup portion at the end. Hinata looked over to see Nishinoya grinning at him, Azumane beside him with Nishinoya’s white knuckled hand around his bicep. “You look like you could use a little help.”

 

“More than a little!” Tanaka called as he typed something into the register a little too hard.

 

“I happen to be pretty decent at register work, yeah? Lemme through.” Nishinoya started to push through the line of customers, dragging Asahi with him until they could duck under the counter and join Hinata and Tanaka. He grabbed Sugawara’s apron off the wall and threw Sawamura’s at Asahi. “Move over Tanaka, let me do that.” He elbowed Asahi in the side when the man just stared at the apron in his hands instead of doing anything. “You can just throw pastries on plates and help us get through this, okay?”

 

Asahi shrugged and didn’t say anything, but did put the apron on and tie it loosely behind his back.

 

Hinata moved slightly to the side so that Asahi could get around him to the pastry case, doing his best to mix drinks and get the customers served as quickly as possible.

 

It didn’t take long for him to hit a wall, where he brewed something that didn’t make the machine sound right and then it didn’t smell quite right at the end, and he stood with the drink in his hand at the end not willing to put it up for the customer but not sure if he could actually remake it correctly.

 

“What did they want?”

 

Hinata almost thought he imagined it, but then Asahi stepped up a little closer to the machine and asked again, “What was that order?”

 

Hinata squinted at the writing and read it off quickly, and suddenly Asahi was beside him brewing espresso and steaming milk while it dripped, and before Hinata fully realized what was happening he was being handed a finished drink and Asahi was already starting on the next one in line.

 

Hinata stood watching for a few moments while Asahi mixed and poured and steamed and looked absolutely in his element as he did. He snapped himself out of it when he was handed another drink, and he shifted down the counter, calling out orders and handing them to guests and working through the backup much more quickly than he could hoped to have on his own.

 

Soon enough only Oikawa was left in the line, and he stepped up to the counter and smirked at Nishinoya as Nishinoya glared back at him. “I’d like a double shot soy latte with one and a half pumps vanilla and a pump of caramel. No foam. And that’s all.” He took a step back and crossed his arms as Nishinoya mistyped an order on the register for the first time.

 

Hinata watched Asahi falter at the machine as well, stopping the flow of drink making he had achieved in favor of staring at the empty cup in his hand. Hinata stepped closer. “I can make this one if you want?” He reached for the cup only to have Asahi yank it away.

 

“Ah. No, I’m sorry but I think I should do this.” Hinata watched as Asahi moved much more slowly and deliberately than he had before, brewing and mixing the drink, and actually carrying it to the end of the counter himself so that he could slide it across to Oikawa.

 

“Please enjoy.” From what Hinata had seen he expected Asahi to cower back or look down at the counter immediately afterwards, but the man held Oikawa’s gaze as he took the drink and turned away.

 

Nishinoya rammed into his side a moment later, nearly tackling him into the counter as he started pounding him on the back. “See? I told you Asahi, that you’d still be able to do it. That’s what you get for being an idiot and not actually believing in yourself.”

 

“Ah-ow ow ow!” Asahi winced as Nishinoya kept slapping him with increasing intensity. “No I--I just wanted to help out, it wasn’t anything big.”

 

“But look, that bastard tried to trip you up and what did you do? You made him the best goddamn version of that drink he’ll ever have.”

 

“It wasn’t much, it’s not that impressive Noya-san. Stop it.” Asahi blushed and averted his gaze, staring intently at the milk fridge instead of any of the people gathered around him.

 

“Heeey Asahi-san! It’ll be good to have you back, god knows we need someone like you around, eeeh?” Tanaka grinned, reaching out to give Asahi a few good whacks of his own.

 

“N-no hey. I’m not…”

 

“Ah. Asahi-san?” Hinata shuffled closer, fitting himself into the space between Nishinoya and Tanaka. The other two men stopped their laudations in order to let him speak; Asahi looked surprised. “It was really great working with you today.”

 

“Huh?” Asahi blinked and shook his head. “What? I mean...you don’t need to be so polite, it’s okay…”

 

“No, I mean it!” Hinata jumped forward, moving in closer as if it would somehow emphasize his point. “Watching you work--you made the machine go like whoosh and clang and made it do things I can’t still can’t manage to do correctly and you did it every time! It was amazing and I know why Sawamura-san and Suga-san both want you back so badly now.”

 

Asahi’s cheeks turned a dark red and he reached up to scratch at the back of his head, glancing up to meet Hinata’s gaze only briefly. “I mean...really, they do? When they found someone like you who’s so much better than I am at mixing drinks?”

 

“Huh?” Hinata jumped back, starting to blush as well. “I’m okay at mixing things, but I still can’t brew stuff on my own. I’m not that good.”

 

“But you are that good!” Asahi darted forward and grabbed Hinata’s hands. “Don’t say that you aren’t, give yourself some credit.”

 

“Only if you will too!” Hinata stared at Asahi as Asahi stared back at Hinata, and just as suddenly Asahi dropped Hinata’s hands and stumbled backwards.

 

“I-I-wha--”

 

“We’re leaving! Somebody give my regards to Tobio-chan!”

 

All four of them turned and watched as Oikawa ushered the group out of the shop, bumping shoulders with Sawamura as he and Suga walked back in. The two of them stopped and stared at Oikawa as he walked away, both looking a little confused as they crossed the room to the counter.

 

“Oikawa was here? He doesn’t usually visit us quite so often.”

 

“Aaah Suga-san you missed it! He was trying to be a giant dick and brought in a tour to try and throw us off our game because he didn’t tell us, and you know he’s looking for a reason to write up a bad review again. But Hinata pulled through it and then,” Tanaka gestured wildly to the side at Asahi and Nishinoya who were still standing behind the counters in their borrowed aprons. “Noya-san was totally awesome and took over register duty so I didn’t have to do it, and then Asahi was like wham-bam and suddenly he’s making drinks almost faster than we can take orders.”

 

“Really?” Sawamura looked elated at the news and Suga turned a blinding smile on Asahi whose blush was starting to look like it would never leave.

 

Hinata flung himself forward against the counter. “Yeah! Suga-san I see now why you said that he was so important to the shop, not that I didn’t believe you before! But wow working with him was amazing and I--I want to be that good one day!”

 

Asahi lifted a hand and started scratching at the back of his head, knocking his bun slightly askew. “Ah. It wasn’t much, really.”

 

“Shut up, you totally saved the day!” Nishinoya punched Asahi in the side and the man flinched away.

 

Asahi glanced down at the counter, then back up at Suga and Sawamura, then back down to the counter again. He held his gaze there for a couple more seconds, then carefully looked up again. “But um. Daichi-san? If it wouldn’t be too much trouble I think I would like my job back.”

 

Hinata sucked in a deep breath, and he saw Tanaka and Nishinoya grab at each other and hold tightly, and Suga’s smile got impossibly wider.

 

“You really think you need to ask? We’ve always had a space open for you, Asahi.”

 

Nishinoya actually burst into tears, and Tanaka let go of him to launch himself over the counter and run around the room cheering.

  
Asahi let out a very quiet laugh as he watched Tanaka, patting Nishinoya’s shoulder when the man grabbed Asahi in Tanaka’s absence. “Yeah? I’m glad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot during writing about whether to call Asahi by that name or Azumane. I changed things around several times so I'm sorry if there's any inconsistencies with the names that he's called by (I settled on Asahi, in case anyone couldn't tell)


	7. Week Seven, Day Two

Week Seven, Day Two: Yachi Hitoka (or: Kageyama’s slightly terrible, semi-horrible, but mostly very confusing day)

 

“C’mon Kageyama--can’t you just show me how you make the espresso? You make them perfectly every time and I need to be able to do that. I can’t keep running to you or Asahi-senpai every other time I need to make a drink.” Kageyama ignored him as he slid a tray of pastries into the display case. 

“Kageyamaaaaa, c’mon, teach me your secrets.” Hinata moved in closer, bending over to watch Kageyama tweek the pastries until they were in the perfect positions. “Show me how to make the machine go fooosh and then da-da-da the way you do.”

 

Kageyama whirled around to face Hinata. “I won’t do anything until you can talk in a language people actually understand!”

 

“Now now, there’s no need to act like children you two.” Suga dropped a hand on each of their shoulders. “Asahi will be here in another hour, and I’m sure he’d love to show you exactly what he does, Hinata.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“Ah--hello?” The bell by the register rang and all three of them turned quickly.

 

“Welcome!” Suga said with a smile. Kageyama stood up and grumbled “welcome” before he went to get another fresh tray of pastries from the kitchen.

 

Hinata’s face lit up when he saw who the guest was and he launched himself at the counter, leaning over and waving as the girl walked closer. “Yachi-chan! You made it!”

 

“Hinata, hi, how are you?” The blonde girl on the other side of the counter stopped about a foot away, smiling at him and adjust the straps of her bag over her shoulder. “My tutoring session ended early so I thought I’d actually--ack!”

 

Hinata jumped when something slammed down onto the counter beside him and a quick glance revealed Kagayama with a tray of pastries in complete disarray. He started picking them up and putting them back into place, using a little more force than necessary. Kageyama was smiling, but it looked tight and unnatural on his face, “Who is this?”

 

“Ah? Ah!” Hinata slid back off the counter and turned to face his coworkers. “This is Yachi Hitoka, we’ve been friends for just about as long as we can remember. Yachi-chan, this is Suga-san and Kageyama.”

 

Yachi’s face lit up as Hinata spoke, and she stepped closer to the counter, pressing right up against the front of it. “Hinata’s told me so much about both of you. Sugawara-san, thank you so much for looking after him.”

 

Kageyama picked up the tray and moved to the side, sliding it into the case hard enough to bounce it off the plastic at the front. “I think I need to go check on my sticky rolls.” He turned to walk away.

 

“Ah--Kageyama-san wait!”

 

Kageyama froze, turning his head slowly to pin his gaze directly on Yachi. She turned her eyes down to the counter and a very obvious blush started to color her cheeks. “Ah, Hinata has told me a lot about you and I hope this isn’t too forward but ah…”

 

Kageyama’s eyes widened and started darting to the side in the direction of the kitchen which would be his most direct escape route should he need it.

 

“Oh wait, I can...just...ah, Kageyama-san, Hinata told me that you make the best pastries in the city and I’d be very honored to try your strawberry shortcake because it’s my favorite!”

 

“Huh?” Kageyama stared across the distance between them, and his cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink. He swung around and walked away stiffly, muttering under his breath, “We don’t have those today.”

 

“Eeeeh?” Yachi watched him go and then turned back to Hinata and Suga. “I didn’t offend him, did I?”

 

Suga-san leaned his elbows on the counter, smiling gently across at her. “I assure you that you didn’t Yachi-san. He’s just easily embarrassed by actual heartfelt compliments.”

 

“Oh. Well--I guess...that’s alright then?” Yachi smiled back and adjusted the strap of her bag again.

 

“Ah, where are my manners?” Suga straightened up and motioned to the register. “Yachi-san, what can we get for you today?”

 

“Oh, ah…” Yachi cleared leaned to the side to look around him at the menu. “Um, I don’t drink a lot of coffee so I’m not sure…”

 

“Hey.”

 

Yachi jumped, as did Hinata who hadn’t even noticed anybody else had come into the shop. He looked up at Tsukishima who was standing behind Yachi and looking annoyed. “If you don’t know what you want then let those of us know do go to the front of the line.”

 

“Eeeeeh? I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize!” Yachi jumped to the side, bowing as she did and managing to crane her neck up at an uncomfortable angle to look at Tsukishima’s face. “So tall…”

 

“Hm?” Tsukishima looked down at her, raising an eyebrow slowly. “Did you say something?”

 

“N-n-n-no!” Yachi waved a hand furiously in front of her face, shuffling farther away from him.

 

“Yachi-san, why don’t you go have a seat and we’ll make up something simple for you to try.” Suga smiled over at her. “I’ll have someone bring it over when it’s ready.”

 

“But I didn’t--”

 

“Don’t worry about it Yachi-san, it’s on the house today since it’s your first visit.”

 

“Ah, thank you!” Yachi bowed very low and the scurried off to one of the tables at the front window.

 

“You seem to have gotten a strange customer today Suga-san.” Tsukishima glanced at the seat Yachi was sitting in, then looked back.

 

Hinata jumped forward, pushing Suga slightly out of the way and pointing a finger at Tsukishima, trying to look intimidating even when he had to fully extend his arm to get near Tsukishima’s face. “That’s my best friend, don’t you talk about her that way!”

 

“Really.” Tsukishima glanced back at Yachi again. “Well, that makes sense then.”

 

“Speaking of.” Suga gently pushed Hinata away from the register and back to the coffee machine. “Where’s Yamaguchi-kun? Hinata, why don’t you make a drink for Yachi-san while you’re waiting?”

 

Hinata grumbled to himself and grabbed a cup, starting to work on something sweet and not too strongly coffee flavored.

 

“He stopped in the convenience store next door, he’ll be here in a moment. We’ll both have our regular orders though.” Tsukishima reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. “We were hoping to talk about renewing the lease on the apartment.”

 

Hinata fumbled with the milk he was pouring, splattering it across the counter and the machine. Suga and Tsukishima looked over at him, the former concerned and the latter slightly disgusted.

 

“Sorry I just--forgot that you lived upstairs and that surprised me.” Hinata went back to mixing the drink with a single minded fervor.

 

Suga turned back to Tsukishima as he passed two cups to the side for Hinata. “It’ll just be a few minutes and then Daichi for you. Asahi should be here any minute and I can take you into his office when he takes over.”

 

Hinata put the milk away and stuck the jug under the steamer, staring at Tsukishima as he waited for it to heat to the right temperature. Tsukishima stared back, reaching up slowly to push his glasses into place as he did.

 

“Hey.” Hinata jumped, ripping his attention away from Tsukishima as he jerked the milk off the steamer. It sloshed around in the container and he barely missed spilling it onto his hand.

 

Kageyama was standing by the pickup counter holding a plate in his hand. Hinata leaned in closer to look at it. “Is that a strawberry shortcake?”

 

Kageyama put the plate down on the counter harder than necessary. His cheeks were a bright pink. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint because you’ve told Yachi-san so much about me.”

 

“Ha?” Hinata’s hands continued working on autopilot as he mixed the drink for Yachi and then put it on the counter beside the plate. “You made her a single serving of shortcake just because she mentioned it? Kageyama, she’ll be so--happy!”

 

“Hmm?” Suga looked over Hinata’s shoulder. “You trying to impress someone Kageyama?”

 

Kageyama take a few steps backwards away from the counter, shaking his head violently. “No way, I just wanted to provide good customer service!”

 

“Since when?” Tsukishima leaned over the counter, smirking at the three of them. “Can I have one?”   
  
“Absolutely not!” Kageyama yelled before he turned to stomp back into the kitchen.

 

Hinata watched him bump shoulders with Tanaka as he walked into the back, and Tanaka turned to stare after him before whirling back around. “What’s got his panties in a bunch?”

 

Suga shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Why do you have the sign out?”

 

Tanaka grinned and held it up with a flourish. “If we’ve got it we should use it!” He had scrawled across the top “ _Try a quadruple shot espresso today, increase your manly-ness by 1000%_ ” and had drawn the poor likeness of a samurai on the bottom.

 

Suga smiled across the counter at it and told him, “We can’t use that.”

 

“But Suga--”

 

“No. Ah, there’s Asahi.” The man in question paused just inside the door to hold it for Yamaguchi, who looked panicked as he scurried through the door and up to stand beside Tsukishima at the counter. “Tanaka why don’t you do your job and take Yachi-san her food. Then you can bring Tsukishima-kun and Yamaguchi-kun’s drinks once Hinata finishes them.”

 

Suga reached across the counter and pushed the sign down so that Tanaka wasn’t holding it on display anymore. “And you two can come with me now, Daichi is just in his office.”

 

Hinata handed Yamaguchi’s drink to Tsukishima and stuck his tongue out at him as they walked to the end of the counter.

 

Azumane joined Hinata behind the counter, tying his apron carefully and then stepping up to the machines to take a quick look at them as he greeted Hinata. By the time he was done, Tanaka was across the room, depositing Yachi’s food on the table in front of her and then stepping up onto the chair and showing off the sign to her. Hinata could hear him trying to convince her to try his rejected drink and watched as she started to look increasingly more nervous the more he spoke.

 

“Tanaka,” Asahi called across the room.

 

“Aaah, let me finish Asahi-san!” Tanaka called back. Yachi looked over and immediately threw herself back against the window.

 

Asahi sighed and repeated himself.

 

“Aaaah, fine fine.” Tanaka jumped off the chair and kicked it back against the table with his foot as he walked away. Yachi breathed a deep sigh of relief and finally turned her attention to her food, picking up the cake and looking at it in wonder for a moment.

 

Hinata’s attention was pulled back to Tanaka when he slammed the chalkboard down on the counter. “Asahi-san, why didn’t you let me finish, I almost convinced her to try one.”

 

Asahi looked down at the sign, frowning as he did. “Even you would die if you tried to drink four espresso shots at once.”

 

“But at least I’d die a man!” Tanaka looked down at the sign, then back up at Asahi. “Maybe I should draw you on there instead, that would definitely convince people to try it. Or Noya-san, then nobody could resist!”

 

“I don’t think Daichi is going to let us sell those,” Azumane replied.

 

“Sure he will!” Hinata shrugged when Tanaka looked over at him expectantly.

 

“Oh come on! We need to start running specials and then advertising them or we’re going to lose all of our business to those coffee cats!”

 

“Ah?” All three men turned to look at Yachi, who started to look a little nervous with all the attention on her. She held out her plate and cup carefully to them. “I’m not sure where I should leave my dirty dishes?”

 

“I can take them!” Hinata jumped forward and pulled the dishes out of her hands. “How’d you like it? Kageyama’s amazing, isn’t he?”

 

Yachi nodded. “It was as good as you told me it would be!”

 

“Ahh?” Tanaka looked between the two of them several times. “Hinata you didn’t say you had a girlfriend.”

 

Hinata and Yachi both immediately turned bright red; Hinata began shaking his head vigorously and Yachi covered her face while letting out a quiet, “noooooo.”

 

Asahi and Tanaka stared at the two of them.

 

“Yachi’s not my girlfriend. She’s just my friend! Who’s a girl! We’ve know each other forever!” Hinata leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cool countertop.

 

“I’m going to have to clean that again…” Asahi said, looking mournfully down at Hinata.

 

“Aaaaah I’m so sorry for making you think we were dating. We’re not dating! Not!” Yachi bowed to Tanaka several times while he stared back seeming more confused by the second.

 

“Ahaha it was my mistake!” Tanaka waved a hand at Yachi who’s blush had barely abated even though she had stopped bowing. “Although.” He whipped around and pointed at Hinata who was still leaning forward on the counter. “It means I wasn’t off when I thought you’d be into tall, dark, and intimidating! I bet you are too!” He whipped around to point at Yachi who blinked at the finger that was suddenly in her face. “But neither of you can like Kiyoko-san. She belongs to nobody but herself and should only be admired from afar.” Tanaka grinned at both of them and picked up the chalkboard. “I’m going to go put this out, alright?”

 

“No.” Azumane reached across the counter and grabbed Tanaka’s shoulder. “I...I’m not a manager or anything but I don’t think I can let you put it out looking like that.”

 

Yachi blinked at them, looking down at the board that she was seeing for the first time. “Do you need help with your board?”

 

Tanaka and Asahi answered “no” and “yes” simultaneously. Asahi turned a disapproving look on Tanaka while Tanaka frowned back at him.

 

“Hey, that’s a great idea! Yachi’s studying advertising at college I bet she’d make an awesome sign for us.” Hinata grinned across the counter at Yachi which made her blush darken again.

 

“I could maybe help?” Yachi shuffled a little closer and looked at the board. “Do you have a special picked out for today?”

 

“Quadruple--”

 

“No.” Asahi reached across the counter to swat Tanaka across the head. “We don’t have anything specific as a special offer today, only Daichi gets to pick those out and he’s busy right now.” He glanced in the direction of the office, which yielded exactly no answers as to how long Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would be in there.

 

“Okay well, can I clean this off?” Asahi handed her his cleaning rag and she carefully wiped the design off the board. She studied it once it was blank and then looked at Tanaka. “Could you please get me the chalk?”

 

“Ah, sure!” Tanaka looked shocked at himself for agreeing so quickly, but was off and away into the back to collect the chalk regardless.

 

Yachi was back to studying the board, totally ignoring both Hinata and Asahi where they stood. Tanaka came back quickly enough with a box of chalk which Yachi yanked out of his hands without looking and dumped onto the counter. She picked up a piece immediately and started drawing.

 

Kageyama came shuffling out of the kitchen with another tray of pastries. Yachi stopped in the middle of drawing to stare at the flakey, golden brown pastries as they passed, stars in her eyes as she murmured, “So good.”

 

Kageyama froze and turned to look at her slowly. “...do you want one?”

 

“Could I?”

 

Kageyama plucked one of the pastries from the tray and put it on the empty plate Hinata was still holding. “What are you doing?”

 

“Ah? Oh!” Yachi turned back to the board and scribbled a bit more on it, then picked up and flipped it to show Kageyama. Cute but easily readable bubble letters proclaimed “ _Now serving the best shortcakes in the city!_ ” with a cartoon strawberries drawn as a borders.

 

Kageyama’s cheeks pinked slightly.

 

“I told you she was good, didn’t I?” Hinata announced to everyone standing by.

 

“Yachi-san, that’s very good but we still don’t have strawberry shortcakes on the menu today.” Asahi frowned and Yachi flinched back, pulling the sign tight against her chest.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even think! I just drew what I knew was good!” She bowed multiple times to Asahi who looked a little confused in response. “I’ll make a new one right away, I’m sorry!”

 

“Ah--no, you don’t have to do that…” Azumane scratched at the back of his head, clearly embarrassed by how thoroughly Yachi was apologizing.

 

“I’ll make some.” Everyone looked over at Kageyama who was staring at the sign, his cheeks still pink. “I’ll go start right now and I’ll have them done by the time the afternoon crowd starts trickling in, then we can use it.”   
  
Hinata cheered and shouted, “Yeah Kageyama,” before jumping in place a couple of times. Yachi broke into a dazzling grin and looked at Asahi and Tanaka who both offered her thumbs up each.

 

Kageyama rubbed a hand over his cheeks that were getting progressively redder. “Sh-shut up! It would have been a waste not to use it.”

 

“What’s going on out here?”

 

Everyone turned to see that Suga and Sawamura had finally come out of the office with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima behind them. Sawamura was in the lead and he frowned slightly when he saw his entire staff clustered around the counter and not working.

 

Yachi pulled the sign against her chest like a shield and his eyes flicked down to it and then froze there.

 

“You drew that?” 

Yachi nodded slowly, keeping the sign tight against her in place.

 

“Ah, really? Yachi-san, that’s very cute.” Suga smiled over Sawamura’s shoulder, breaking some of the tension in the room.

 

Sawamura was still frowning at the sign. Hinata put a hand on the counter, prepared to jump between his boss and his best friend if necessary.

 

“I’ll give you 2000 every day you can come back and design one of those for us.”

 

Yachi blinked, her grip on the sign loosening slightly. “Ah?”

 

“Nobody here-” Daichi shot a pointed look at Tanaka who didn’t look the slightest bit guilty. “-has any sort of drawing ability. What you did just now looks fairly professional, and it’s exactly the sort of talent we could use on the team.”

 

“Oh.” Yachi smiled slightly. “I can do it, but only if you let me take pictures and use it in my college portfolio.”

 

Daichi smiled. “Of course.”

 

“I’m also going to need that in writing though.”

 

Hinata blinked. “Yachi-chan, when did you get so crafty?”

 

Yachi turned to look at him. “I learned in college and you would know too if you payed attention in class.”

 

Sawamura laughed, reaching over to pat Hinata on the shoulder. “It’s not bad advice. Yachi-san, when would you be free to sit down with me and our accountant to get everything set up officially?”

 

“Ah yes!” Yachi handed the sign to Tanaka and jumped forward. “I mean, anytime should be fine, please just let me know!”

 

“Come with me, let’s figure out a few more details and I can get them sent out and get an official agreement written up?” Sawamura motioned for her to step away from the group and she stumbled after him.

 

The remaining four men stared at each other until Sugawara clapped his hands together. “Well, let’s get back to work shall we?”

 

“Ah. I’ll go put the sign out.” Tanaka grabbed the sign and started walking towards the door.

 

“Tanaka we can’t do that yet, we don’t have any ready.” Sugawara walked quickly after him when he was ignored.

 

“I’m going to go get started.” Kageyama turned and started walking towards the kitchen, but stopped a few steps away and whirled around again. “You two!” 

Hinata and Asahi both jumped. “You’d better come up with something amazing to go with them.”

 

“Of course!” Hinata relaxed and grinned at him, and Asahi just offered a thumbs up in response.

  
Kageyama returned the grin and headed back to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi! *throws confetti*
> 
> also I've just realized my italics haven't been copy-pasting with the rest of the fic, so I'll try to go back and fix those later


	8. Week nine, Day one

Week nine, Day one: And interlude that contains 100% more kittens than the rest of the story

 

“Aaah Yachi, I’m not sure if this is a good idea!”

 

Yachi shook her head as she dragged Hinata along. “Hinata you were personally invited so we need to visit them.” She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and Hinata barely avoided ramming into her back. “And they have kittens Hinata.”

 

“Uh.Yes they do?”

 

“Hinata, did you even check out their website like I told you to? I don’t know why you aren’t as excited as I am.” Yachi started walking again, still pulling Hinata along behind her. They only had to go one more block before she came to a stop in front of a shop.

 

Yachi looked up at the sign and sighed happily. “The designer did such a good job on that sign, it’s so cute!”

 

Hinata looked up, staring for a couple of seconds at the sign that read Nekoffee followed by a red kitten with a dark blue ball of yarn in it’s mouth. He shrugged. “I guess it is.”

 

Yachi sighed again and then walked towards the door, and even though she wasn’t physically pulling Hinata he was only a couple of steps behind her as they entered the restaurant. Hinata let the door fall shut behind them as Yachi ran forward to admire the design of the interior

 

“Oh ho? Welcome guests.” Hinata looked over to see Kuroo standing behind the counter, smiling pleasantly at them. His expression changed to something significantly more devious when he focused on Hinata.

 

“Ah, I know you. You’re the baby barista from Sawamura’s cafe. I’m so glad you decided to come and visit.” Kuroo beckoned him closer, and Yachi had already relocated herself to the wall where a group of kittens were playing in a large pen so Hinata was the only one who could respond.

 

Hinata returned Kuroo’s gesture with a dubious look didn’t move any closer to the front of the store than he had to in order to be out of the way of the door. There was only one other person in the restaurant and he was already seated at the counter; Hinata was going to keep that buffer between them for as long as possible.

 

“Aah, what’s wrong? Surely you’re not scared of little old me.” Kuroo put an elbow on the counter and leaned on his hand, leering in Hinata’s direction. He reached with his other hand and poked the man at the counter. “Bokuto, this is the kid I keep telling you about.”

 

“Ah!” The man spun around on his stool to face Hinata, and managed to point obnoxious in his direction while simultaneously clutching three kittens to his chest. “This is him? Really?” The man leaned in closer, squinting at Hinata. “He’s little, isn’t he?”

 

“Isn’t he? It’s so cute.” Kuroo winked at him and Hinata jumped forwards toward them, fuming.

 

“Don’t make fun of me, I’m in college!”

 

“Ah college. That was the time of our lives, wasn’t it Kuroo?” Bokuto retracted his pointing hand, lifting the kittens closer so he could rub his cheek against one.

 

“Aaah, those were the days. The days before we had to keep jobs and corral erstwhile employees…”

 

“And before Akaashi kept shoving paperwork at me all the time and didn’t let me have fun anymore…”

 

“Kenma hasn’t actually changed much this entire time.”

 

“You’re still your awful self.”

 

“And _you’re_ still an idiot.”

 

“Ah, excuse me?” Both men at the counter turned to face Yachi instead of Hinata, and he breathed a quick sigh of relief. Yachi pointed at the cat display. “How can I play with one of them?”

 

“You can just take a seat at any of our tables” Kuroo gestured to the empty room, and Hinata watched as Yachi bounced over one of the tables right in the middle. Kuroo turned back to Hinata and gestured for him to follow, and Hinata walked across the room without taking his eyes off of Kuroo.

 

Hinata had barely taken his seat before Kuroo was beside them, putting a menu down on the table. “Now, the first side shows you which kittens we currently have available. The second side covers our food options for the day, and if you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“Ah, I want this one!” Hinata craned his neck to see that Yachi was pointing at a fluffy gray kitten on the first side of the menu, and Hinata shrugged when Kuroo turned a questioning look at him. He flipped to the second side of the menu and started reading over the drink options.

 

Hinata heard the door jingle but he didn’t pay any attention to it as he continued reading. Kuroo deposited a little gray cat on Yachi’s lap and turned to face the door. “Please feel free to sit anywhere.”

 

Hinata thought it was a little weird that the person chose the table right next to them in an entirely empty room, but didn’t think much of it as Kuroo came back and took their orders. He heard a screech and looked over to see the chair next door was suddenly six inches closer to the table with the person in the chair attempting to lean closer still.

 

“Excuse me?” Hinata leaned into to meet the person halfway. “I think you’re a little close.” 

Yachi looked up and blinked, her hand pausing on the kitten’s head. “Hm? Kageyama-san? What are you doing here?”

 

“Haaah?” The person next to Hinata who was wearing a baseball cap pulled low, sunglasses, and a thick hoodie, flinched back. “I--I’m not Kageyama, what are you talking about?”

 

Hinata and Yachi both stared at him for a very long moment.

 

Kageyama pulled his sunglasses off and waved them at Yachi. “How did you know it was me?”

 

“Ah…” Yachi’s eyes moved slowly from the hat to the hoodie and she shrugged. “It wasn’t that hard, I’m sorry?”

 

Kageyama glared down at the glasses at his hand, frowning.

 

“So what are you doing here?” Hinata asked.

 

“I’m...I wanted to...uh...scout out the competition.” Kageyama’s volume got progressively lower as he spoke, and a faint blush washed onto his cheeks. “I was done for the day, and it seemed like a good time.” Kageyama fidgeted in his seat.

 

Hinata’s smile turned devious for a moment. “I bet you heard me talking yesterday with Asahi-senpai about coming, didn’t you?”

 

“Ah--no, no way!” Kageyama’s blush darkened.

 

Hinata hooked a foot around the leg of his already close chair and pulled him closer so he was actually seated with them. “Since we know you’re here, why don’t you just sit with us?”

 

Yachi’s chair scraped across the floor as she suddenly stood, waving across a room. “Excuse me, owner-san? Could we get another kitten please?”

 

A hand waved at them over the coffee machine and then swung to smack the other guest across the head. “Hey, if you’re going to be a freeloader and not order anything you’re not allowed to monopolize my business.”   
  
“Fine fine. Stingy.” The man at the counter pushed to his feet and walked over to them, grinning when he got to the table. “So which one do you want?”

 

Nobody replied, and Kageyama fidgeted again when he noticed the man was looking at him.

 

“Ah, I’m not--”

 

“Don’t worry so much, Kuroo’s a giant asshole but he only keeps the best kittens around here.”

 

“What’s that Bokuto?” Kuroo appeared beside their table, sliding a drink to Yachi and one to Hinata. “Was  that you asking me to call Akaashi and tell him where you are right now? That’s what it sounded like to me.”

 

Bokuto stiffened and forced out a laugh. “No, of course not Kuroo-sama, I would never ask such a thing of you, oho ho ho. Here.” Bokuto held a little calico with giant green eyes out to Kageyama, barely waiting for him to take the kitten before clutching the other kittens close and retreating back to the counter.

 

Kuroo smiled at them. “Kageyama-kun, it’s good to see you here on less than official terms. Can I get you anything?” 

Kageyama was still staring at the kitten in his hands, who was starting to struggle at the way it was being held. “Ah...strawberry shortcake..?”

 

“A good choice.” Kuroo clapped his hands together. “Also Kenma’s gone for the day so please don’t ask for him.”

 

The kitten dropped onto Kageyama’s lap and immediately jumped onto the table and walked over to Yachi. “I’m not here for him today.” Kageyama jaw stiffened stubbornly and clenched his hands in his lap.

 

Kuroo looked between all three people at the table, his smile growing. “Oh, I see then. I’ll be right back with the pastries for all of you.”

 

He walked away, and once he was out of earshot Yachi immediately leaned forward across the table. “He’s a little strange, isn’t he?”

 

Hinata leaned in and replied, “More than a little!” Across the room Bokuto twitched and leaned towards them. Hinata glanced to the side and held a hand between his mouth and the counter. “He accosted me in the bathroom once.”

 

“Really?”

 

“He did what!” Yachi and Hinata both looked over at Kageyama who was looking particularly scandalized.

 

“I mean, it was more outside of the bathroom and Sawamura came and saved me, but it was still really strange.” Hinata shrugged. “He wanted me to come work here.”

 

Kageyama cast a very judgemental glare at the counter, where Bokuto wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was eavesdropping on them. “I can understand that, seems like he needs the help.”

 

Bokuto craned his head around, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. “Joke’s on you, king-sama! I’ll have you know that I own my own cafe. There’s no way you’d ever catch me working for Kuroo, he couldn’t afford me.”

 

Kuroo reappeared, putting three cakes down on the table and sliding each in front of the appropriate person. “Honored guests.” His smile was disturbingly pleasant. “I must warn you that kittens are the only animals I am licensed you allow you to interact with. As such I must recommend you cease interaction with the animal at the counter.”

 

“Aaah? Kuroo, that’s mean.”

 

Kuroo bowed slightly to the three at the table and then marched across the room. “Bokuto, if you’re so proud of your cafe perhaps you should spend more time actually running it?”

 

“Kurooooo you know that my birds don’t cuddle as well as your kittens do.” Bokuto fell forward against the counter and let a kitten climbed onto his head. “I don’t care how many people want to drink a coffee with an owl watching them, at the end of the day they won’t ever crawl on your lap and purr.”

 

“Hey Kageyama, I’m going to try some of your cake, okay?”

 

Hinata already had a bite of cake on his fork and was raising it to his mouth when Kageyama reached out and grabbed his wrist. The piece of cake wiggled precariously, threatening to drop to the table. “It’s polite to ask before you take somebody else’s food.”

 

“Ah?” Hinata leaned forward and grabbed the cake with his mouth, chewing slowly. “You can have a bite of mine too, it’s fine. That’s what you do with friends when you have cake, right Yachi?”

 

Yachi nodded, looking at Kageyama’s cake intently. “Would you mind if I tried some as well?”

 

Kageyama nodded slowly, and Yachi cut off a piece of her own cake and deposited it on his plate before picking up a piece of his and eating it quickly. She turned wide eyes on Kageyama as she wiped a bit of whipped cream off the corner of her lips. “Yours is better.”

 

Kageyama looked down at the cake, then took a forkful and shoved it into his mouth, chewing quickly. “Mine is better.”

 

“Ah, Kageyama you aren’t allowed to say it, then you sounds rude!” Hinata pushed his plate towards Kageyama. “Try this one, it’s something with lemon.”

 

Kageyama moved quickly, cutting off close to a third of Hinata’s cake and stabbing it with his fork. Hinata made a noise of protest, but reacted too late to stop Kageyama from shoving the entire piece in his mouth. Kageyama’s cheeks bulged out and he struggled to chew that much slightly dry cake, but he smirked victoriously at Hinata when he managed to swallow all of it without choking.

 

Hinata gaped at him.

 

“My lemon sponge cake is also better.”

 

In response, Hinata started to shovel in the rest of his cake, chewing quickly.

 

“Hinata no, you have to eat slower!” Yachi tried to reach across the table to stop him from shoving down the whole cake in seconds, but was unsuccessful as she was also unwilling to dislodge the kittens on her lap. She stared mournfully at Hinata’s empty plate and took a bite of her cake.

 

Hinata turned on Kageyama, his eyes bright. “Yours _is_ better.”   
  
Kageyama leaned back in his seat, managing to look entirely to accomplished considering all he had done was eat cake.

 

“How is everyone finding their meals today?” Kuroo appeared back beside their table, trying to look polite and only somewhat succeeding.

 

“Kageyama’s cake is better than yours is.” Hinata pushed his empty plate away, reaching for his cup. “It’s still good though.”

 

Across the table, Yachi looked scandalized.

 

Kuroo’s expression turned somewhat strained. “Is that so?”

 

Kageyama took a careful bite of his cake. “You should tell Kozume-san to use a little less flour next time.”   
  
Kuroo turned his smile on Kageyama. “I’ll be sure to pass the message along to him.” He clapped his hands together, standing up straight. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.”

 

“Ah?” Hinata put his drink down. “Why?”   
  
“It’s just about time for our afternoon crowd to start arriving, and also I believe you’ve had plenty of time to scope out your competition.” Kuroo turned to Yachi, who looked sadly down at her half finished cake. “Miss, you can feel free to stay as long as you need.”

 

“Ah…” Yachi looked up at Hinata, who smiled back at her.

 

“Hey, stay as long as you need, but come visit us after you’re done, right?”

 

“Of course!” Yachi smiled at Hinata, then over at Kageyama who rolled his eyes and pushed what was left of his cake over to her.

 

“You can finish mine.”

 

“Ha, really?”

 

“Yeah. I know how much you like shortcakes.” Kageyama pushed his chair away from the table and grabbed his sunglasses. He stood and shoved them back onto his face, and added, “Hinata, let’s go.”   
  
Hinata jumped up, tipping the last of his drink into his mouth and putting the cup back down on the table.

 

Kageyama nodded at Kuroo then headed to the door, Hinata a step behind him.

 

“I’ll be seeing the two of you around!” Hinata glanced back to see Kuroo waving at him.

 

“Nope!” He called back, waving over his shoulder as he stepped out the door.

 

Kageyama paused once the door was shut, and Hinata stopped beside him. “We’re going to go back and make all the same stuff but better, right??”

 

Kageyama reached over and smacked the back of his head, then walked away. “Of course we are, dumbass.”

  
Hinata laughed and then took off running, passing by Kageyama easily. “Last one back’s the grand loser!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a self-indulgent chapter with Bokuto and kittens
> 
> also real gentlemen ditch the girl to go bake cakes, didn't you know?


	9. Week ten, Day two

Week ten, Day two: So there’s a festival coming up and our boys need to prepare for it or something

 

“Hey hey look!” Tanaka stumbled through the door while waving a newspaper over his head. He stopped a few feet away from the counter,  and held it up with a flourish. “There’s an announcement for the street festival in today’s paper!”

 

“Tanaka we sent in our vendor application a month ago.” Sugawara put a plate with a sandwich on the counter and waited for him to continue.

 

Tanaka blinked down at the sandwich. “Is that for me?”

 

“That depends, would you like your job title to officially change to guinea pig?” Sugawara smiled across the counter at Tanaka and pushed the plate a little closer to him.

 

“I’ll be a guinea pig!” Hinata jumped away from the coffee machine and reached for it.

 

Tanaka slapped his hand away. “It’s mine!” He grabbed half of the sandwich and shoved it into his mouth. He chewed a few times and his eyes began to water. “That’s really hot.”

 

“Ah less red pepper next time then.”

 

Tanaka swallowed heavily and carefully put the sandwich back down. He snatched up the glass of water Hinata slid across the counter to him and gulped it down.

 

“Anyway, look at this!” Tanaka shook the newspaper fall open and pointed at the article on the lower half of the page. “Guess who’s also been announced as the special guest judge for the food contest? The one and only popular food blogger and writer for Délicieux magazine, Oikawa Tooru!”

 

There was silence in the cafe for a moment.

 

“Well, I guess that means we’ve got our work cut out for us this year, doesn’t it?” Sawamura came up behind Tanaka and reached for the newspaper, taking it away from him.

 

Tanaka darted to the end of the counter and ducked under the pass, running to the door of the kitchen and calling in, “Hey Kageyama, you hear that? It means you’d better be nice to him next time he comes in to visit!”

 

“Go to hell Tanaka!” Kageyama yelled back.

 

“Tanaka, don’t worry so much.” Suga-san smiled at him from behind the counter. “At this point Asahi is back and Hinata-kun have had plenty of time to practice their teamwork. Kageyama is in top form right now. I personally think we’ve put together nearly the best team possible.”

 

Sawamura nodded as he rolled up the newspaper and smacked it on the counter. “That’s right. All that’s left is to figure out what menu we want to offer and then perfect it.”

 

Suga walked over to the counter and put another sandwich down, smiling over his shoulder at Tanaka as he motioned to it. Tanaka bounced over to grab half of it, and Suga offered the second half to Sawamura.

 

Sawamura took a small bite and nodded as he chewed. “This is good. Hinata, Asahi!”

 

The two baristas jumped to attention; Sawamura held out his half of the sandwich to them. “Try this and make something to go with it. Also Hinata, any chance Yachi-san will be by today?”

 

Hinata shook his head as he took the sandwich after Asahi passed it to him. “She’s tutoring today.”

 

“Right.” Sawamura glanced at Tanaka who was still finishing up the half sandwich he hadn’t shared with anyone. “...Tanaka, find the sign. We’re running a special today.”

 

“Yes!” Tanaka jumped away from the counter and ran into the back, passing Kageyama as he came out with a tray of cookies.

 

“What’s he so excited about?” he asked as he slid them into the pastry display.

 

“He’s going to get to design the sign today,” Sugawara answered.

 

“Oh.” Kageyama turned and cast a very unimpressed look at the kitchen door. “Who decided that?” He looked over everyone, waiting for someone to volunteer. Hinata and Asahi retreated behind the espresso machine, while Suga and Sawamura just ignored his look with the easy of long practice.

 

Tanaka was already sketching on the sign as he walked out of the door, bumping into the doorframe and then Asahi as he walked. “What’s the special price for today?”

 

“850 yen for a sandwich and a drink.”

 

“Right.” Tanaka leaned against the counter and everyone watched in silence as he drew on the board.

 

“Why are you letting him do that?”

 

“Shut up Kageyama!” Tanaka paused his drawing to wave his piece of chalk furiously at the baker. “You need to respect your seniors, and it’s not like you’re good at drawing either.”

 

“He admitted it,” Hinata gasped. Asahi just shook his head and slid the drink they had put together onto the counter beside Suga.

 

The manager took a sip and passed it to Sawamura.

 

Tanaka went back to drawing. A minute later he turned the sign around to show that he had literally written the words on the sign in a strange, blocky script that was neither cute nor ugly, and was probably best described as “readable”. He had also drawn something in the corner that looked somewhere between a tomato or strawberry with wings and a halo.

 

Sawamura sighed as he looked at it, but nodded slowly. “Alright, go put it out.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka ducked under the counter and dashed towards the door.

 

“And keep your shirt on!” Sawamura turned to call after him as the door was shutting.

 

Tanaka turned and waved back through the window before he snapped the sign open with a flourish and immediately began waving at the shoppers walking by, trying to garner attention for the shop.

 

A few people did come in, but the early afternoon lull was in full effect, so there weren’t too many visitors despite Tanaka’s best efforts.

 

Yamaguchi stumbled through the door maybe half an hour later. He hurried to the counter and grinned at the bored staff standing behind it. “Hey guys, I heard you were running a special right now from Tsukki. He wanted to try one but he’s stuck upstairs in the middle of some project that he can’t leave.”

 

“Seems like you’re doing well today, Yamaguchi-kun?” Sugawara smiled and stepped closer to the register.

 

“I’m doing pretty well, but Tsukki’s seen better! I told him not to take that summer class, and I bet he’s regretting it now.” He grinned, looking over the people behind the counter. “Tanaka’s out there waxing poetic about your special for the day, so I’ll take two to go.”

 

“Of course.” Sugawara rang him up and got him checked out. He slid the packaged food across the counter to Yamaguchi when it was ready. “And make sure to wish Tsukishima good luck from all of us

 

“Of course!” Yamaguchi nodded, gathering the food and then heading back out the door.

 

**

 

“Hey Suga-san?” Hinata shuffled around Asahi to stand next to Suga at the register.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can you tell me more about the street festival you guys were talking about earlier?”

 

“Oh.  You mean you’ve never been?” Suga turned away from the register and blinked slowly at Hinata. “They throw it every year the week before school starts up again in the fall, as a last celebration for students. They let local businesses sign up to run the food and game stalls, and there’s a competition where people get to vote for their favorite foods or games. They usually post the winners in a magazine and it’s a great way in general to get some publicity.”

 

“So it’s really just a competition for us?” Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Are we competing with Kuroo’s place?” 

Sugawara grinned back. “Of course we are.” His smile dimmed slightly. “We’ve always done moderately well in the past, but we’ve never managed to do more than tie with them, even with the addition of Kageyama to the staff.”

 

“What, really?” Hinata looked over at Azumane, who shrugged in response and went back to wiping down the coffee machine.

 

Sugawara sighed. “We had a barista on staff who stayed on with the shop when Daichi first bought it. We won the drink competition that year, but after he left our rankings have been gradually dropping.”

 

“Ah, no way! Even with all of you working together? You’re all so good!”

 

Suga smiled sadly. “It’s not that we’re not good, it’s that the competition is improving and we’ve been staying about the same. But!” He pointed at Hinata. “This year Daichi’s assembled an all-star team and there’s no way we’re going to lose. We’ll make sure to send you back off to college with a bang, eh?” 

Suga’s statement was followed by a loud bang and they both jumped around to find Kageyama standing in the kitchen door, hands empty and a sheet tray of cookies scattered across the floor. “What?”

 

“What what?” Hinata looked mournfully at the ruined cookies on the floor.

 

“You’re leaving?”

 

Suga blinked, tilting his head to the side. “Kageyama, I thought you knew that Hinata was only hired for a summer position.” Sugawara stepped away from the register to get the dustpan and broom to start cleaning up the mess.

 

Kageyama frowned, his face clearly projecting that no, he hadn’t known. “Fine. Whatever.” He knelt and started throwing cookies back onto the tray,and when he was only half done he picked the tray up and stomped back into the kitchen, leaving Suga to clean the rest up.

 

“Why’s he angry?” Hinata glanced at the kitchen door where he could hear Kageyama slamming things around.

 

Suga shrugged as he continued sweeping, and Asahi cleared his throat.

 

“Hm?” Hinata turned around.

 

“It’s because you two make a good team.”

 

Hinata nodded. “Yeah we do, but--”

 

“No, I mean--” Asahi picked up a cup and started rolling it between his hands. “Suga and Daichi and I, we do well together because we’ve known each other for a long time. When Kageyama got hired he fit right into place, but he works at a different pace from the rest of us.”

 

“Asahi’s right, Hinata.” Suga dumped the ruined cookies in the trash can. “You saw how it went with the sandwiches, I had to try a few times before I got it right, and if it was just Asahi making the drink he’d have gone through a few combinations to get a good match.”

 

Suga paused to wave back at Tanaka who was waving from outside of the window. “Now Kageyama, he rarely gets it wrong and sometimes he doesn’t have the patience to wait for the rest of us a lot of the time. And then you came along and even with the rough start you had you were keeping up with him right away, and that’s what he really needed.”

 

“...really. But Kageyama’s so--and he never says--and he’s always telling me I’m stupid!” Hinata gestured furiously in the air in front of him.

 

Suga laughed quiet and Hinata heart Asahi snort behind him. “That’s just how Kageyama is, Hinata. I’m surprised you aren’t used to it yet.”

 

“What--”

 

“Hey, guess who’s here?” Tanaka paraded through the door, an annoyed looking Nishinoya a step behind him.

 

“Ah, Noya-san, good to see you today. To what do we owe this pleasure?”

 

Nishinoya dropped the box he was carrying heavily on the counter. “Brought these for Kageyama and I really hope the acknowledges HOW AWESOME I am for finding him fresh strawberries that weren’t total shit at this time of the year.”

 

“Hm? Why in the world would he want strawberries?” Suga looked at Asahi and Hinata.

 

Asahi shrugged but Hinata thrust a hand into the air. “I bet it’s because his shortcakes are way better than Nekoffee’s.”

 

“Huh?” Tanaka shoved the box aside and leaned over the counter, his eyes wide and mouth set into a sneer. “And how would you know that?”

 

“Well, Yachi and I went last weekend--”

 

“You did what?”

 

“--because she wanted to play with the kittens and Kuroo-san did try to recruit me--”

 

“He did what now?”

 

“--and then Kageyama followed us and ended up eating with us even though the kittens didn’t like him much, and basically his pastries are better and we know it, especially his strawberry shortcakes.”

 

Everyone was staring at Hinata with various shades of confusion by the end of the story.

 

Kageyama walked out of the kitchen into the silence, and totally ignored it in order to grab the box of strawberries and turn to walk into the back again.

 

“Hey wait!” Nishinoya jumped forward, flinging himself onto the counter to slap Kageyama on the back before he was too far away. “Don’t you have something to say to me?”

 

Kageyama looked down at the box then up at Nishinoya again. “Oh yeah. I’ll probably need five boxes this size for the street festival.” He bowed slightly to Nishinoya and then walked back into the kitchen.

 

“Huh?” Nishinoya looked at Tanaka, then Suga, then Asahi, confusion clear on his face. “Did he just--hey. Hey!”

 

Nishinoya slid off the counter and darted to the side, ducking under the pass and running back into the kitchen. “Kageyama you can’t just say that and disappear. Hey!”

 

Asahi sighed. “Still think we have a good chance of winning this year?”

  
Sugawara smiled gently in response. “The best.”


	10. Week Twelve, Day six

Week twelve, Day six: In which a lot of people give Hinata the same advice, Hinata makes an important decision, and Tanaka gets to spend the entire chapter without a shirt

 

“Aaah, step right up and try our food. Cawfee House is featuring a strawberry theme with both cakes and drinks tonight, but if that doesn’t tickle your fancy we’ll happily make you anything from our regular menu. Come over, give it a try, and don’t forget to vote for us in the polls!” Tanaka waved his plastic megaphone over his head and puffed out his chest, quickly shifting into a low bow when two women turned from the street to walk over to the booth instead.

 

“Hi, what can we get for you today?” Suga smiled and fell into an easy conversation with the women as they discussed what to order. He quickly passed two cups over to Hinata, who handed one to Asahi and got to work getting it ready. Kageyama snuck in next to him to slide two bagged strawberry cake pops onto the counter and then headed back to guard his pastries at the back of the booth again.

 

“Ah, it’s so cute!” One of the women exclaimed, pulling hers out of the bag and showing her friend how Kageyama had decorated the cake to look like traditional festival desserts.

 

Hinata took the drink Azumane held out to him and slid them onto the counter. “Your drinks are ready.”

 

“Thank you!” One woman took both of the cups as the other picked up the second bag.

 

Suga waved as they turned to leave, calling after them, “Don’t forget to vote if you enjoy our food tonight.”

 

Nobody else immediately stepped up to take their place, and Hinata slumped forward against the counter letting out a deep breath. “It’s like the morning rush that doesn’t end, aaaah.”

 

“We are a little busy, aren’t we?” Asahi scratched at the back of his head and laughed slightly.

 

“More than a little.” Hinata took a deep breath and let it out slowly again.

 

“It’s because we’re the only ones serving fresh strawberries. I guess your gamble paid off Kageyama.” Suga called over his shoulder at the baker who was making minute adjustments to the the arrangements of his cakes. 

“I’d never make a mistake about something this important,” Kageyama grumbled.

 

“And how about some credit for your amazing supplier who got you five crates of out of season strawberries, hm?” Nishinoya waved at them from a table tucked into the corner of the small eating area they had set up.

 

“Noya-san we greatly appreciate your contribution,” Sawamura added as he put two dirty plates on the counter, waving to the guests as they left. “Just as much as we appreciate you lending us this furniture.”

 

“Of course you do.” Nishinoya flashed them all a blinding grin. “And because of that you should give me some cake.”

 

“You’ve already had three pieces!” Kageyama moved so he was standing between Nishinoya and the cake display, putting an additional barrier between them.

 

“And I’ve also voted for you guys once an hour for the past five hours. I deserve something for every vote I send in that helps bring you close to victory!” Nishinoya patted the table in front of him expectantly.

 

Kageyama glared back at him for a moment, but ended up grabbing one of the cake skewers off the counter and tossing it over to him.

 

“Thanks Kageyama!”

 

“Don’t thank me, the decorations were messed up so I couldn’t serve it anyway.”

 

“Whoa, incoming!”

 

Everyone turned their attention to the street only to see Tanaka engaged in a furious back slapping war with a mohawked man.

 

“Tora-san!”

 

“Ryu-san!”

 

“Glad you could make it!” Tanaka gave the man one last slap on the back and stepped away. “Kuroo actually let you leave?”

 

“Ah ha ha haaaa, I snuck off!” The man continued laughing for a moment, then stopped to lean closer to Tanaka looking hopeful. “I was hoping Kiyoko-san would be here. Seeing her would give me the strength to make it through the rest of the night.”

 

“Sorry Yamamoto-kun, Shimizu stopped by earlier, but she’s out enjoying the rest of the festival,” Sawamura called as he carried another order to some guests who had decided sit down and eat.

 

“Ah!” Yamamoto’s cheeks colored slightly. “Ryu-san, I’m sorry but I need to go. There’s a chance she’ll stop by our stall and I want to be there when she does. Farewell my friend!” 

“Fare thee well Tora-san. I’ll pray for your good fortune!” Tanaka waved as Yamamoto disappeared back into the crowd, and immediately turned the gesture into a giant wave to indicate more guest should step up and try the food.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Ah, Tsukishima-san, hello.” Suga smiled across the counter at him, and waved back when Yamaguchi leaned around his friend to display his phone.

 

“We’ve already voted for you guys twice each and we figured we should probably stop by and try the food.”

 

Tsukishima shook his head. “There is no we, it was all Yamaguchi.”

 

“Ah, Tsukki can’t you relax and take a break for tonight?”

 

“What can I get for you two?” Sugawara interrupted, tapping a finger on the side of the register.

 

“Oh, we’ll try one of everything.”

 

“And two strawberry creme lattes!” Yamaguchi added.

 

“Aaah, why two of those?” Tsukishima slid some money across the counter to Suga, which Yamaguchi slapped more on top of before he could pick it up. “You’re going to go into a sugar coma and I’ll have to carry you home…” Tsukishima looked entirely unenthusiastic at the idea.

 

“But they sound really good and everyone else is serving apples or pumpkin…”

 

“Why don’t you two go take a seat and Daichi will bring everything out to you when it’s ready?”

 

“Ah, sure sure.” Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima and dragged him to one of the tables, whispering furiously as he did. “Why do you always act like you don’t like them?”

 

Hinata pulled his eyes away from them to focus on the front of the booth, only to jump back in surprise when he saw Oikawa standing at the register beaming all of them.

 

“Tobio-chan, I’m glad to see that you’re not hiding in the kitchens his time.” Oikawa waved, completely ignoring Suga at the register.

 

Kageyama crossed his arms and glared back. “What do you want?”

 

“Well, wouldn’t you know, I happen to be the guest judge tonight, I’m just doing my job.” Oikawa leaned forward on the counter. “And I keep hearing people talking about the absolutely amazing strawberry shortcakes that you’re serving tonight. Daring fruit choice, I must say.”

 

“Oikawa-san, can we get you something today?” Suga tapped on the side of the register. “For tonight’s specials we’re offering--”

 

“I know. I’ll take one of your cake pops and a strawberry latte.” Oikawa sighed, putting a hand against his cheek and shaking his head. “I’d love to try everything Tobio-chan made for tonight, but alas there are too many food stalls and only one of me.”

 

Suga handed Hinata a cup and Hinata passed it along to Azumane after snickering about how Suga has purposefully misspelled his name.

 

“So--”   
  
“Ah, Oikawa-san?” Oikawa’s expression changed immediately from devious to pleasant as he turned to face a trio of high school girls who were all staring at him with varying expressions of awe.

 

“Hello, hello. How are you lovely ladies doing today?” Oikawa leaned slightly closer to them.

 

“Ah…” The girl in the front of the group blushed as she stared at him, her mouth opening and closing several times without anything coming out. “We were wondering--could we take a picture?”

 

“Oh, of course you can!” Oikawa clapped his hands together and waved the girls in closer. “Would you like a signature as well?” 

The girls squealed and pushed in closer to him and Hinata slid his drink onto the counter.

 

“Order up!” Suga called, but Oikawa didn’t appear to hear as he signed a magazine one of the girls pulled out of her purse.

 

“Oikawa-san!”

 

Oikawa still ignored them, chatting amiably with the girls.

 

Kageyama snorted behind them and took a few steps up to the counter and put a bag with the pastry down. “Senpai!”

 

Oikawa whirled around mid-conversation, his expression bright. “Yes Tobio-chan.” 

“You’re blocking the path. Take your things and go.” Kageyama pushed his things to the edge of the counter and retreated to the back of the stall again.

 

“Ah, ladies, just let me get my things and we can continue this conversation as we walk?” Oikawa stepped closer to get his food and got out of the way. “Please look forward to my results next week!” He waved as he strolled away with the girls at his side.

 

Hinata watched him go, and caught Tsukishima waving at him from the counter out of the corner of his eyes, a small stack of dirty dishes next to him. He hopped around Asahi and went to grab them and put them away.

 

“Hey.” Hinata paused, turning back to Tsukishima with the dishes still in his hands. “Sugawara told me that you’re leaving next week.”

 

“Ah yeah, college is starting back up and--”

 

“You’re an idiot. What sort of person gets a job like this and then only stays for a couple of months. It’s pathetic.” Hinata’s mouth dropped open as Tsukishima glared down at him through his glasses. “I’ll say it again. You’re an idiot. Thanks for the food.” He turned around and walked away, nudging Yamaguchi as he passed.

 

“Huh-what? Tsukki wait--bye guys!” Yamaguchi jumped up and waved over his shoulder as he trotted after Tsukishima.

 

“Huh?” Hinata frowned as he turned around and carried the dishes to the dirty bin. He continued frowning as he made his way back to the front of the stall. “I don’t get it.”

 

“Hm?” Suga glanced to the side at him. “Don’t get what?”   
  
“Tsukishima called me an idiot.”

 

“Ah.” Suga laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I think that’s his way of encouraging you.”

 

“Hah?”

 

“Does anyone mind if I step out for a little bit?” Suga barely waited for an answer before he took his apron off and tossed it into a cubby they had put under the counter. “I should be gone long, Hinata watch the register and make sure you count the change right.”

 

“Of course!” Hinata hopped into place as Suga let himself out and waved as he walked into the crowd.

 

“Ah, little barista!”

 

Hinata turned a blinding smile on the next customer to step into the stall. “Lev with an L!”

 

“You can actually spell my name right this time, right?”

 

Hinata picked up a cup and wrote in careful english letters L-E-V and turned it to show the man. Lev, in turn, clapped his hands together and cheered, causing several passers-by to flinch away as they walked by.

 

“So what do you want today?”

 

“Your latte special!”

 

Hinata handed the cup over to Asahi who was waiting for it, and got Lev checked out.

 

Lev grabbed the drink and took several large gulps right away. “Ah. Good! Thanks for this!” He turned and took two big steps away, then turned on his heel and stepped right back to the counter. “I forgot to say, I got a job at another cafe near yours, so you’re not allowed to quit before I can prove that I’m better than you!” He turned and walked away again and Hinata stared after him.

 

“Something wrong Hinata?” Suga walked around the counter and stepped back behind the register as Hinata shuffled to the side for him.

 

Hinata tilted his head to the side, squinting at the crowd. “People keep saying really weird things to me tonight. I don’t get it.”

 

“Don’t mind Hinata.” Suga put his apron back on and turned to smile at him. “Why don’t you take a quick break?”

 

At the prospect of a break Hinata’s bladder decided to make it known that it would very much like to be relieved, so Hinata nodded quickly and tugged his apron off. “I won’t be gone too long.”

He hopped over the counter at the back of the stall and trotted off in the direction he remembered that the the bathrooms were.

 

He managed to find them with little difficulty and no incidents, until he was walking out and somebody said “Hey,” from right beside him.

 

Hinata jumped back into the closing door, pressing himself against it much to the annoyance of the person trying to exit behind him.

 

Oikawa was tucked into the shadows beside the door, arms crossed and eyes locked on Hinata.

 

“O-O-Oikawa-san?”

 

“Walk with me, I need to talk to you.” Oikawa motioned for Hinata to follow him as he stepped away from the bathroom, and Hinata slowly peeled himself off of the door to follow him.

 

“I’m going to get right to the point about this,” Oikawa said as he strolled through the crowd, waving occasionally to people as they passed. “This community is fairly small and news travels fast. I know you’re planning on quitting very soon and my professional opinion that you should reconsider.”

 

Hinata turned an unimpressed look on him. “If I’ve learned anything in this job it’s that I shouldn’t listen to your opinion very often.”

 

“That’s uncalled for.” Oikawa winked at a passerby. “I want you to know that Kageyama is my least favorite kouhai.”

 

“No he’s definitely--”

 

“He was so annoying in school. Always following me around and asking me to teach him how to do things. I hated it. I’ve always wanted to totally destroy his confidence and prove that just being a genius baker doesn’t actually make him great.”

 

Hinata stopped walking. “What?”

 

Oikawa stopped and turned around. “But, it’s not fun to break somebody if they’re not performing at their best. And Kageyama hasn’t ever been at his best until you started working at that cafe.”

 

Hinata frowned back at him. “No, Kageyama’s definitely the greatest baker I’ve ever met.” 

“Oh, he’s good, there’s no doubt about that. But even if you don’t see it, he’s better with somebody who complements his skill.”

 

Oikawa turned around and started walking again. “That’s all I have to say. Enjoy the rest of your festival, Hinata.”

 

Hinata stayed frozen to the spot as Oikawa walked off into the crowd.

 

“Ah, is that--Hinata-kun!” Hinata turned, blinking when he saw Kuroo waving at him from the stall next to where he was standing.

 

Hinata walked slowly over to the stall, stopping a few steps away and blinking at Kuroo. “Are you wearing--”

 

“For publicity,” Kuroo replied, shaking his head and making the cat ears clipped to his hair wiggle a little. “People remember this sort of stuff.”

 

Bokuto popped up from the front barrier, and he was wearing a pair of tiny gray and white wings on his back. “I remember you!”

 

Hinata smiled at him. “Hi!”

 

“I heard you were quitting soon Hinata-kun.” Kuroo leaned in, looking devious. “It’s because you’re going to come work for me instead, right?”

 

“Uh, no college is starting again--”

 

“Oh, college. Well that’s too bad. You were definitely good for Sawamura’s place.” Kuroo craned his head around. “Hey Kenma!”

 

The blonde man sitting on a stool at the back of the stool picked up a candy apple from the table next to him and handed it to Kuroo without taking his eyes off of the game he was playing. Kuroo took it and turned back, handing it to Hinata. “This one’s on the house, just because I like you kid.”

 

“Ah.” Hinata took the apple as it was handed to him. “I’m not a kid.”

 

“Figure of speech. You’d better get going back to your place, I bet you were just supposed to take a quick break, eh?”

 

Hinata glanced up at a clock hung on the back of the stall and his eyes widened. “Oh--thanks Kuroo-san, I’ll be going!”

 

He had only taken a few steps when he heard someone behind him call, “Hey, wait!” Hinata turned to see Bokuto running up behind him, and the older man slung an arm around his shoulder. “Kuroo said your name was Hinata, right?”

 

“Yeah.”   
  
“I’m going to share a secret with you, Hinata, you’d like that right?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“As a fellow cafe owner, I can tell you that if a manager wants you on their team badly enough, they’ll work with your schedule any way they can to keep you around. You think about that, hm?” Bokuto grinned and let him go, giving him a gentle push. “Get going, that’s all I had to say.”

 

“Ah. Okay.” Hinata glanced down at the apple in his hand, smiling slightly. “Thanks Bokuto-san.”

 

Hinata made his way back to the stall, waving at Tanaka as he was loudly greeted when he was close enough to hear.

 

“Hinata-kun if you were hungry you could have just had something here.” Sawamura stared hard at the apple in Hinata’s hand.

 

Hinata glanced down at it, then held it out to him. “This is from Kuroo. I don’t really want so you can have it.” He paused. “And ah...could I talk to you privately when you get a chance?”

 

***

 

Hinata wiped the sweat off his forehead when the stream of customers suddenly dried up, and he looked around to make sure there wasn’t actually anyone in line. It seemed like the last few hours had been constantly busy with no breaks at all.

 

“Hey hey, the fireworks are starting. Get out here guys!”

 

Tanaka waved broadly, pointing up at the dark sky with his other hand. Everyone behind the counter looked over at Sawamura, who shrugged and smiled, waving a hand to show that he was okay with it.

 

They all shuffled out quickly, going to stand in the road and watch the fireworks with a far away but totally decent view. Sawamura and Suga stood together at the side nearest the register, watching both the fireworks and the stall, Sawamura whispering quietly to Suga who was looking more excited at every word.

 

Nishinoya took a flying leap at Tanaka’s back, and they both pointed up at the sky acting like the fireworks display was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Asahi stood at their side watching them and laughing to himself.

 

Hinata lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the lights of their display, and watched as three giant green fireworks went off at the same time.

 

Kageyama grabbed his elbow and Hinata turned to look at him. Another firework went off closer to them, and Hinata barely heard him shout over the crack. “Don’t leave!”

 

“What?” Another firework went off,  painting the side of Kageyama’s face in red. His eyes were wide and slightly panicked.

 

“I said, don’t leave!” Kageyama’s eyes darted to the side and he gripped Hinata’s elbow tighter. He mumbled something that Hinata couldn’t hear over the boom of several fireworks going off in a row.

 

“What?” Hinata yelled back, leaning in even more. “I can’t hear you!” 

Kageyama looked back at him, meeting his eyes squarely. “I--want-- leave--stay.”

 

“What?”

 

The next group of fireworks lit up the sky almost as brightly as the sun, and Hinata could see for a brief moment that Kageyama’s cheeks were a dark red.

 

Kageyama’s eyes jerked down to focus on the ground. “Nevermind! It’s stupid!” He let go of Hinata’s elbow and started to step back.

 

In a rare moment of clarity, Hinata suddenly understood what was going on. He jumped forward, grabbing Kageyama’s hand and yanking it so that he couldn’t actually step away. “I’m not leaving!”

 

The sky went dark and silent for a moment. “What?” Kageyama’s eyes skittered over Hinata’s face.

 

A burst of fireworks lit up the sky again, and Hinata’s laugh was covered by the burst. “I’m not leaving! I talked with...a lot of people actually, and I’m going to try to stay.”

 

A string of fireworks went off, lighting up the sky in a rainbow of colors. Nishinoya and Tanaka started cheering as more started going off, signalling that the finale was starting.

 

Kageyama leaned in closer so he could be heard over the noise. “Really?” His hand squeezed Hinata’s more tightly.

  
Hinata smiled, turning to watch the fireworks for a moment. “Yeah, really.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains all of the relationship subtext, buried under the disguise of watching festival fireworks


	11. Epilogue

Week fourteen, Day two: What happened after

“I got it!” Hinata stumbled through the door waving the magazine over his head as he did. 

“Hinata you’re late!” Tanaka called from across the room as Hinata moved over to the counter, slapping the magazine down and sliding it across to Suga. “I didn’t read...anything yet,” he huffed out, leaning over and trying to catch his breath. 

“Very good.” Suga started flipping through the pages of the magazine. “Tanaka, go get Daichi, would you? Hey Kageyama!” 

Tanaka darted across the room towards Sawamura’s office, and Kageyama poked his head out of the kitchen a moment later. “Yeah?” 

“Results.” Suga picked up the magazine and waved so he could see. 

Kageyama nodded and walked through the door, trotting closer. 

“Alright!” Tanaka jumped to the spot beside Hinata and Sawamura stepped up beside him a second later, leaning on the counter. “Suga-san don’t keep us waiting any longer, I gotta know!” 

“Okay okay, let me see….here’s the page. Tanaka, drumroll please!” 

Tanaka started slapping his hands on the counter, slowly getting faster. 

“The winner for best beverage is….Latte Birds!” Suga frowned as he read it, glancing at Daichi. “Bokuto’s team beat us again.” 

“Don’t mind, we’ll get him back next year.” Sawamura smiled. 

Tanaka elbowed Hinata in the side. “That means you and Asahi-san’ve gotta up your game, got it.” 

“No problem!” Hinata replied smiling widely. 

“And next up, the best savory food goes to--” Tanaka started up the drumroll again. “Nekoffee with chef Kozume Kenma!” 

Suga frowned again, his eyes flicking further down the page. 

Asahi reached across the space between them, bumping Suga’s shoulder with his fist. “Don’t mind, you’ll get it next year when you have more time to prepare.” 

“Ah. Yeah.” Suga shot him a gentle smile in response adjusted his grip on the magazine. “Tanaka?” 

Tanaka took up slapping the counter again, louder this time. 

“The winner for best dessert goes to….our very own chef Kageyama Tobio!” Suga turned to bump a stunned looking Kageyama on the head with the magazine. Asahi bumped him on the shoulder with a fist, and Tanaka threw both hands in the air and let out a loud whoop. He reached across the counter and held up a hand for Kageyama to slap, and Hinata who was not one to ever be outdone leaned over and held a hand up as well. 

Kageyama stared at both of them, not moving until Hinata hissed, “High five! Don’t leave us hanging!” Kageyama’s hands were shaking slightly as he lifted them but he slapped both their hands at the same time. 

“Alright, next up is guest judge Oikawa’s picks but we’ll skip over that because nobody actually cares, but after that is the much coveted people’s overall award. And that goes to--” Tanaka started up the drumroll without being prompted. Suga’s eyes flicked lower down on the page and although Tanaka stopped the drumroll he didn’t say anything. He looked up slowly, his eyes wide. “It’s us. We won!” 

Suga turned the magazine around, pointing to the picture that a photographer had taken of everyone lined up in front of the booth, all smiling at the camera. 

There was a loud cough from beside them and everyone turned to look at Daichi who was taking a long breath in. He released it slowly and turned to look at everyone; nobody mentioned that his eyes looked a little wetter than usual. “We did it Suga. We finally…” 

Tanaka let out another cheer, jumping away from the counter and tearing his shirt off so he could run across the empty room, shouting and swinging it through the air. Hinata jumped to follow him but was stopped by Kageyama’s hand on the back of his shirt collar. The baker tilted his head to the side and Hinata looked to see that Sawamura had ducked under the counter and was standing in a tight circle with Asahi and Suga, their heads tilted together. 

Kageyama leaned in. “Next year, we’ll win it all for them.” 

Hinata nodded rapidly, his smile widening. “Yeah!” 

~End~ (or something)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any typos! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer, I am aware the summer breaks in the school system don't work the same way in Japan as the do in the USA. For the sake of the timing of the story, it has been set with an approximately 3 month long summer break. Please suspend your disbelief and just roll with it.


End file.
